Last One Standing
by phoenix8351
Summary: HIATUS ! TRAD. SPOILERS a partir de l'épisode 9. Une version alternative de l'épisode 9 où Derek sauve Stiles à l'hopital. Derek/Stiles. M à cause de certains dialogue un peu cru. FIC NON FINIE PAR L'AUTEUR !
1. Chapter 1

Salut

Voici une nouvelle traduction, un one shot

**Last One Standing **parSnape's-Mystic-Raven

( w w w . fanfiction s/7237142/1/Last_One_Standing)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire ^^

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire est inspirée de la série tv et de la chanson _Last One Standing _de **Hot Chelle Rae**, et elle contient quelques paroles de la chanson à la fin. Bonne lecture.

Note de la traductrice : Désolé pour les paroles de la chanson, ça sonne moins bien suite à la traduction. Il s'agit du speech de Derek à la fin !

Je traduirais les reviews à l'auteur donc pas d'hésitation pour laisser un commentaire^^

**Attention spoilers de la saison 1, notamment sur l'identité de l'Alpha !**

Cette histoire se passe pendant l'épisode 09 de la série alors que Stiles est à l'hôpital pour voir s'il peut parler avec l'oncle de Derek. Et que Derek vient à son secours. (pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la série ^^ )

Bonne lecture

_**Last One Standing**_

Il avait été facile d'entrer dans l'hôpital, étant donné le peu de personnel présents dans les couloirs, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre la chambre de son oncle en un temps record.

Derek accéléra encore plus en entendant le murmure de Stiles : « Oh c'est pas vrai, je vais mourir. ». Le cœur de Derek rata un battement en entendant le ton désinvolte mais définitif de ses mots, et ses pas rapides devinrent hésitant en se rapprochant de la chambre de son oncle.

Il entendit le petit rire que son oncle Peter eût aux mots de Stiles, et encore une fois cela le poussa à aller plus vite. Il atteignit le trio, un moment seulement après le murmure du jeune garçon.

Depuis qu'il était chiot, Derek avait appris à utiliser toutes ses capacités afin de rester en vie et de vaincre n'importe quel adversaire. Toute sa vie, il avait utilisé ses techniques à chaque situation de vie ou de mort. Majoritairement à cause des chasseurs comme la famille Argent. Derek était toujours prêt à tout. Donc quand Derek arriva, il était prêt pour le combat.

Toutefois, voir les yeux de biche de Stiles écarquillés de terreur, alors que son oncle cinglé et l'infirmière psychotique l'encadrait, réveilla quelque chose en Derek. Une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Une chose qui tient en un seul mot :

_**Rage.**_

Sa poitrine se remplit de rage sauvage, purement animale, et ses yeux coulèrent du vert du printemps au bleu glacial de l'hiver. Un grognement sortit du fond de sa poitrine, alors que son visage se transformait. Sortant de ses lèvres, sourd et menaçant. Son loup n'était pas content.

Au grognement, Stiles fixa son regard, alors que le soulagement et la peur se mélangeaient dans les yeux couleur chocolat.

Derek se précipita en avant à cause des battements effrénés du cœur de l'ado et de son regard suppliant. Il se place entre Stiles et la psychopathe, qu'il assomma d'un coup de coude dans la tête.

Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente, elle se réveillerait surement avec un gros mal de crâne et un nez cassé, une fois tout ceci fini.

Devant le geste de Derek, les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent en grand, et brillèrent d'amusement et de soulagement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le loup était vraiment là, et même s'il savait que c'était juste pour se battre avec l'Alpha, une petite partie de lui gardait l'espoir qu'il soit venu parce que lui, Stiles, était en danger. Que Derek était venu à la rescousse de Stiles et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient passé la majorité du mois à rechercher cette satanée bête qui se trouvait devant lui.

Derek observa attentivement le corps du garçon. Ses yeux parcourant chaque cm, et utilisant son odorat surdéveloppé pour savoir si le jeune homme saignait. Pendant une seconde, Stiles eut un petit sourire incertain et une légère rougeur sur les joues, en voyant le loup garou le dévorer du regard. L'échange de regard fut brisé par la voix de l'Alpha, qui leur rappela à tout deux sa présence.

« Derek. »

Les deux regardèrent l'homme séduisant bien qu'un peu brulé, et Derek émit un petit grognement, « Stiles. Baisse-toi. »

Pas besoin de le répéter, Stiles glissa rapidement le long du mur puis rampa hors du couloir. Il se glissa sous le comptoir, priant pour que Derek botte le cul de son oncle plus-si-handicapé.

Les yeux de Peter brillèrent alors qu'il émit un petit rire, puis il afficha un sourire arrogant.

« Eh bien, quel intéressant retournement de situation. »

Derek ignora la phrase et grogna, « tu simules depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, ce que je veux savoir maintenant, c'est quand et depuis combien de temps cette chose dure-t-elle ? » questionne Peter.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Le garçon. »

Derek ne fit pas semblant de ne pas savoir à qui son oncle faisait référence et répondit, « qu'y a-t-il avec lui ? »

Peter haussa un sourcil, « tu n'as pas encore réalisé ? »

« Réalisé quoi ? » demanda Derek, feignant l'ignorance.

Peter sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir qui cachait Stiles. Il décida de jouer, un petit moment, avec son neveu. Dans un souffle, Peter murmura de façon à ce que seul Derek entende, « réalisé à quel point il est baisable. Regarde le beau petit corps de ce garçon, qu'en penses-tu ? Si jeune et ferme. »

Les crocs de Derek s'allongèrent complètement et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Pur et vierge, et disponible pour qui veut le prendre. » Un autre grognement retentit alors que le rythme cardiaque de son neveu s'accélérait.

« Je parie qu'il serait si serré et si incroyablement chaud autour de moi. Pleurant de douleur pendant que je prends ce que je veux de lui. »

La respiration de Derek devint plus laborieuse et ses griffes rentrèrent dans la peau de ses paumes alors qu'il serrait les poings.

Peter avança doucement vers Derek, il s'arrêta juste en face du loup beta tout en continuant à tourmenter son neveu.

« Penses-y. » dit Peter en marchant en cercle autour de Derek, « Le garçon en dessous de moi, haletant et pleurant de douleur alors que je le prends. Que je l'_utilise_. Sa voix prononçant _mon_ nom. Ses lèvres si désirables me suppliant d'arrêter et de continuer en même temps. »

Les yeux fermés, Derek essayait de contrôler sa respiration et sa rage alors qu'il imaginait la scène décrite par son oncle. Son esprit jouait la scène et Derek se sentit comme si un millier de couteaux le transperçait.

La voix de Stiles hurlant à chaque poussée de son oncle dans le corps du jeune homme.

Les yeux de Stiles débordants de larmes.

Le corps de Stiles tendu et en sueur en train de se faire prendre.

Stiles pris par quelqu'un d'autre que Derek.

La voix de Peter lui parvint de derrière son dos, « Je me demande comment il le ressentirais ? »

Peter se pencha vers lui et murmura la dernière partie directement à l'oreille de Derek, « Comment il ressentirai le fait d'être perverti par moi, pour mon plaisir. D'être marqué par moi. Ce garçon serait à moi. Stiles serait à moi et tu ne pourrais rien faire contre ça. »

En un éclair, Derek ouvrit les yeux, il se retourna rapidement avant même que l'Alpha puisse le comprendre et il cloua son oncle au mur en le prenant à la gorge. Le beta banda ses muscles sous sa veste en cuir et il grogna, resserrant sa prise autour de la gorge du plus vieux.

Derek avait craqué, à l'instant même où son oncle avait dit ses derniers mots expliquant comment Stiles serait à lui.

Personne n'aurait _**SON**_ garçon.

_**SON**_ amant.

_**SON**_ compagnon.

L'Alpha gronda et agrippa les avants bras de Derek. Ses yeux bruns devinrent or puis rouge et ses crocs s'allongèrent devant l'affront du Beta devant lui, qui osait le défier.

Peter émit un long grognement sourd, l'Alpha exprimait sa colère devant la conduite du plus jeune, espérant ainsi soumettre son neveu.

Le seul résultat fut Derek resserrant sa prise sur la gorge du plus vieux et ses griffes aiguisés transperçant la peau du cou de Peter.

« Derek, » gronda Peter, en montrant les crocs, « Lâche moi. »

La part la plus faible, et la plus soumise, de Derek lui disant de se soumettre à l'Alpha. Alors que sa part dominante explosait et lui grognait de garder celui qui ose menacer son compagnon exactement là où il se trouvait. Son loup grondait à l'intérieur, décrétant que si la menace n'était pas éliminée alors son compagnon serait en danger et que cela… n'était pas acceptable.

Peter se débattit, il perdait son souffle rapidement alors que la prise sur son cou se resserrait. Il griffa les bras du loup, créant des lignes de sang s'écoulant des puissants avant-bras.

Entendant les grognements et grondements, Stiles osa un regard furtif par-dessus le comptoir qui lui servait de forteresse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant l'Alpha épinglé au mur. Sautant sur place, Stiles cria de joie et revint devant le comptoir.

« C'est bien mon chien ! Good boy ! »

Derek et Peter grognèrent tous les deux, devant l'affront d'être comparé à un banal chien.

« Désolé. Mince, je ne pensais pas que les loups garous étaient si susceptibles. »

Peter tourna la tête vers le garçon et sourit, alors qu'un plan se formait dans son esprit. Il avait besoin d'une distraction. Jetant un coup d'œil à Derek, brusquement, il ricana, « Attention Derek, ou l'arme de mon infirmière va raccourcir la vie de ton garçon. »

Stiles glapit et se retourna rapidement, cherchant l'arme pointée sur lui, espérant pouvoir dissuader la femme de le blesser et empêcher Derek d'achever l'Alpha. Cependant, quand il se retourna, il ne vit personne, juste un couloir vide.

Derek était tellement concentré sur la menace devant lui que lorsque Peter parla de l'arme et de l'infirmière, il relâcha sa prise de la gorge du plus vieux et se retourna prêt à bondir pour défendre Stiles.

C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Peter.

Il planta ses griffes dans le dos de l'autre loup et le poussa en avant, tandis qu'il fit un bond en arrière.

Derek arqua le dos et gémit suite à la douleur des griffes dans son dos.

A ce son, Stiles se tourna à nouveau vers le duo, et regarda avec admiration les deux loups se tourner autour, grognant et grondant, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, rapide comme un éclair de fureur.

Les vêtements et les chairs furent déchirés lorsque les crocs et les griffes apparurent.

Le coup de poing à l'estomac prit Derek au dépourvu, Peter agrippa alors ses épaules. Il souleva son neveu dans les airs et le projeta, à travers la pièce, dans un des murs de l'hôpital. Un gros bout du mur tomba en morceau sur le sol en même temps que le corps qui venait de le heurter.

Derek tomba au sol et grogna de douleur.

Sans laisser de répit à Derek, Peter se précipita et attrapa l'avant-bras gauche de Stiles, le tordant dans le dos du garçon. Il les fit tourner pour que le corps de Stiles fasse face à Derek. Le corps de garçon protégeant le corps de l'Alpha comme un bouclier. Peter approcha ses doigts griffus de la jugulaire de l'ado, et un sourire arrogant apparut sur son visage.

« _Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu,_ » répéta Stiles en sentant les griffes pointues contre sa gorge.

« Je t'ai sous-estimé, neveu. »

Derek grogna et se remit sur ses pieds. Suite à l'impact, son épaule droite était déboitée. Il agrippa son bras droit avec sa main gauche et remboita l'articulation puis il fit quelques mouvements pour diminuer le léger élancement qui subsistait. Quand il fût satisfait, il s'avança vers Stiles et Peter, ses crocs sortis et ses yeux brillant de colère.

« Ah, ah, ah. Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » Dit Peter en rapprochant ses griffes de la gorge du garçon.

Derek s'arrêta, le corps tendu alors que chaque os de son corps était rempli de haine à l'égard de ce loup qu'autrefois il appelait sa famille.

Peter sourit et son regard passa de Derek à l'ado présent dans ses bras.

« Il me semble que tu as menti au petit Scott, un peu plus tôt. Lui dire que son affection pour la chasseresse le rendait faible, alors qu'en réalité, cela te rends si fort. N'est-ce pas, Derek ? »

Un grondement retentit dans la pièce, Les yeux bleu glacial de Derek étaient attentifs à chaque mouvement de son oncle, alors qu'un Stiles au regard écarquillé était pressé davantage contre le torse de l'Alpha.

« De quoi parles-tu, cinglé de chien ! »

Stiles poussa un petit cri alors que les griffes perçaient sa peau, quelques gouttes de sang coulant sous les ongles.

Les narines de Derek frémirent face à l'odeur du sang de Stiles et il s'avança de nouveau.

« Plus près et je le mets en pièce. » menaça Peter.

Derek stoppa tout mouvement.

Peter tordit encore un peu plus le bras de Stiles dans son dos et ses yeux dorés regardèrent Derek alors qu'il fit glisser sa langue sur la jeune peau salée de sueur.

_Qu'est-ce que_, pensa Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts, « Euh, Monsieur le grand méchant chien, s'il vous plait, ne me lécher pas. »

« Mais tu es si… délicieux. »

« Je vous crois sur parole. Hey, Derek, un coup de main. » Ses yeux marrons le suppliait de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Désolé mon garçon, mais aussi longtemps que je te tiens, il est sous mon contrôle. »

« Qu'est-ce que ? … Pourquoi ? »

« Mon neveu a toujours été un peu lent concernant les histoires de cœur. »

« De quoi parles-tu, la Peluche ? »

Peter gronda et joua avec ses griffes, faisant couler davantage de sang du garçon pale. « Je parle du fait qu'il est amoureux de toi et n'osera faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te blesser. »

_Foutu cinglé_. « Derek Hale n'est carrément pas amoureux de moi. Tu as besoin de l'aide d'un psy, haleine de chien. »

« Oh, il est carrément humain. Derek est un Beta. Selon notre culture, il doit se soumettre à moi. En tant qu'Alpha, je lui suis supérieur en tout point, mais tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux, ce petit Beta m'a défié. Pour quel raison, selon toi ? »

« Euh… »

« C'est parce qu'il a trouvé le sien. Son compagnon. Sa force. Derek n'en est peut-être pas encore, complètement, conscient mais son loup le sait. Tu es son garçon, que tu le veuilles ou non. Enfin tu l'aurais été. »

« Aurait été ? » souffla Stiles.

Peter ricana, « Je ne peux l'autoriser à t'avoir, sachant à quel point tu le rendrais fort. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent devant les implications de cette phrase. Le loup Peter allait les tuer, lui et Derek en une seule fois. Il mourrait de la perte de sang et Derek d'un cœur brisé. Alors qu'un moment auparavant, Stiles ignorait que le loup garou, légèrement plus âgé mais diablement sexy, puisse avoir un cœur. Maintenant qu'il le savait et qu'il avait une place dans le dit cœur, Stiles n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se battre.

« Bien, merde, si tu vas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire, est ce que je peux poser une question avant ? »

Un peu curieux, Peter donna son accord.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ? »

Le front de Peter se fronça de confusion et Stiles leva sa jambe, frappant en arrière. _Droit dans les bijoux de famille, joli Stiles_, il se félicita lui-même alors que la main sur sa gorge et celle tenant son bras se relâchèrent et l'Alpha se plia en deux.

Stiles bougea vite pour se mettre hors d'atteinte et cria à Derek, « Chope le, boy ! Explose le, Derek ! »

Aussitôt que Stiles fût hors d'atteinte, Derek se précipita et tacla Peter les envoyant tous deux dans la chambre derrière l'Alpha. La porte fût claquée derrière les deux loups et Stiles resta en dehors de la chambre, grimaçant à chaque cri de douleur qu'il entendait. Il ne savait s'ils étaient de Derek ou de l'Alpha mais le fait est qu'ils semblaient assez douloureux pour qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

Il lui sembla que des heures s'étaient écoulées avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau, mais en réalité, ce n'était que des minutes. Les yeux de Stiles fixaient la porte de la chambre avec angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'un loup garou brun, grand et séduisant en sorte.

Derek était couvert de griffures, il était en sueur et il saignait mais il était en vie.

« Dieu merci ! Foutu Hale, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir un encas pour loup ou un esclave sexuel ou … »

Derek s'avança rapidement vers lui, pressant ses lèvres contre celle du jeune garçon, le faisant taire avec efficacité.

Stiles resta immobile alors le loup garou pillait sa bouche comme s'il y cherchait de l'or. _Apparemment_, pensa Stiles_, l'Alpha n'a pas menti quand il a dit que Derek me voulait. _Grondant, Derek le tira encore plus près de lui et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, l'adolescent courageux comprit le message et il embrassa Derek à son tour, de toutes ses forces.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se mordillèrent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre désespérément alors que leurs cœurs se rencontraient.

Derek baissa les yeux, qui étaient revenus à leur couleur normale (vert foret), cherchant ceux du jeune homme. Les yeux marron foncés étaient remplis de feu, d'envie et d'amour. Cela fit défaillir les genoux de Derek, enfin cela et la perte de sang. Derek tomba sur le sol en entrainant Stiles, les mettant tous deux à genoux sur le sol de l'hôpital.

« Waouh. Je savais pas que j'avais ce genre d'effet sur toi Hale. » Un sourire arrogant accompagna la déclaration, et Derek grogna.

« Donc… Je suis ton compagnon, hein ? » Murmura Stiles.

« Stiles… »

« Ouais ? »

« La ferme. »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai aidé à abattre l'Alpha en lui faisant ravaler ses 'garçon' et tu me dis de la fermer. Sympa Derek, vraiment sympa. Foutus loups ingrats. Pourquoi je m'occupe autant de vous, ça me dépasse. Je devrai me trouver une gentille fille et m'installer avec … »

Derek grogna à la mention de quelqu'un d'autre, ses yeux devinrent bleus pendant un bref moment pendant qu'il interrompait l'ado, « Stiles ? »

« Quoi ? » Stiles fixa le loup avant que ses lèvres ne soit reprise pour un autre baiser. Ce fût un lent et long baiser.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Derek entendit des pas courant dans leur direction.

« Scott. » fût tout ce qu'il dit avant de se lever et d'aider Stiles à en faire de même.

Derek commença à avancer dans l'entrée, mais la main de Stiles tenait fermement la sienne, arrêtant son mouvement.

« Stiles ? »

« Avant que nous retournions dans le monde réel, je dois savoir. Suis-je vraiment ton compagnon ? Tout était vrai ? » Les yeux marrons cherchaient les verts.

Sans dévier son regard de celui de Stiles, Derek répondit, « Oui. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » Demanda Stiles, incertain, ses yeux fixés au sol.

D'un doigt, Derek souleva le menton de Stiles pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau.

« Quand je t'ai vu en danger Stiles, j'ai eu le souffle coupé. La simple pensée que je puisse te perdre était inimaginable. Je l'ai réalisé quand je t'ai vu ici cette nuit. Avec les griffes de Peter contre ta gorge. La possibilité que tu puisses m'être enlevé, juste devant mes yeux, m'a montré que j'avais besoin de toi Stiles. J'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'air dans mes poumons. Ce… Cette sensation, présente au fond de moi et coule dans mes veines. C'est ce qu'a dit Peter, tu me rends plus fort et j'aurais toujours la force de ma battre parce que toi, Stiles, tu vaux la peine que je me batte. »

Stiles repoussa légèrement Derek et essuya ses yeux, « Foutu Loup garou stupide. »

Derek sourit et agrippa la main de Stiles, et l'entraina dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, en direction de là où Scott les cherchait.

Fin

Voilà je repars en quête d'autorisations pour traduire d'autres fics ^^

Laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, à moi et à l'auteur ^^

A bientôt.


	2. I'm not hiding

Note de l'auteur : '_Aucune partie de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartient, en aucun cas. Toutefois, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve avec Tyler Hoechlin et je souhaite qu'il se réalise. _

_Je réfléchissais, et j'ai pensé que ce OS avait le potentiel d'une fic à chapitre, donc je continue d'écrire. Il y aura seulement quelques chapitres, mais qui sait avec moi. Qu'importe… Bonne lecture.'_

Merci pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre de 'Big Black Dog' Neverland25, Ekio Kimiko, Anath63, Clina9 (voilà l'attente récompensée )^^

J'ai as tout à fait fini de traduire les reviews à l'auteur de Big Black Dog mais j'ai fait une pause et pis j'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre et il n'a pas voulu me lâcher …

**Chap. 2 : Je ne me cache pas.**

Le Sheriff John Stilinski dormait paisiblement dans son lit King size si confortable, rêvant qu'il était sur une île déserte avec Milla Jovovich. Ils se balançaient dans un hamac, profitant de l'ombre offerte par deux palmiers et le soleil les caressait alors qu'ils étaient très proches et qu'il buvait une bière. Elle bougea contre lui, enroulant une longue et délicieuse jambe autour d'une des siennes, et elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. Cependant, au lieu des doux murmures, il entendit la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone.

Son téléphone portable pour être précis.

Il se couvrit la tête avec son oreiller en grommelant, puis tendit la main pour attraper l'objet de torture à l'aveuglette.

« Stilinski. » C'était son adjoint. La voix à l'autre bout du fils devenait hystérique au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait la situation. John se dressa dans son lit. Son oreiller tomba sur le sol, et fut oublié, alors qu'il écoutait la voix de son adjoint au téléphone.

« Je serais là. »

Il raccrocha et passa une main sur son visage, « Juste ce dont j'avais besoin, un autre putain de meurtre. »

Sortant de son lit, il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, se raser et se brosser les dents. Revenant dans sa chambre, il attrapa son uniforme propre qui était derrière la porte, là où Stiles l'avait suspendu.

Il revêtit l'uniforme brun et ses bottes règlementaires, puis il attrapa son badge, son arme et ses clés qui étaient dans sa table de chevet, il s'assura que son arme était bien sécurisée dans son holster avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il parcourut la faible distance qui le séparait de la porte de Stiles, puis toqua légèrement sur le bois, « Hé fiston. »

Il y eu un grognement puis un petit cri, suivi par un mélange des deux, puis un bruit sourd arriva aux oreilles de John et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, « Stiles ? »

Sa main actionna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, « Stiles ? Tu vas bien ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Stiles était assis dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, réveillé, son visage pâlit un peu en regardant son père, « Bruit ? Quel bruit ? »

« Stiles. » John regarda son fils avec ce '_regard'_.

« Bruit, un bruit, du bruit… _oh _! » Stiles roula sur le lit jusqu'à tomber sur le sol, « … ce bruit ? C'est ce bruit que tu as entendu ? Parce que si c'est celui-là, alors c'était juste moi tombant du lit après que mon doux sommeil ait été dérangé par quelqu'un frappant à la porte de ma chambre alors qu'il n'est… » Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, « que 5h26 de bon matin. »

John leva les yeux au ciel, « Vrai. Je venais juste te dire que j'ai eu un appel plus tôt et que je rentrerai surement tard. »

Stiles jouait avec sa couverture, « Rien de nouveau. »

« Stiles… » Soupira John en fermant les yeux, et posant son front contre la porte en bois, « Pas maintenant, s'il te plait. Je viens juste d'être appelé pour une autre attaque d'animal, un possible meurtre à l'hôpital et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me sentir coupable. »

Le visage de Stiles prit cet air de chiot battu qu'il maitrisait depuis qu'il avait 7 ans et il renifla. John soupira, « Ecoute, quand toute cette affaire sera réglée, je pourrais peut être prendre quelques jours de congés et nous irons faire du camping. Juste toi et moi, ok ? »

Stiles, surpris, regarda son père, « Vraiment ? »

Stilinski sénior sourit à son fils, « Ouais, Stiles, vraiment. »

Stiles lécha ses lèvres et jeta un regard à la fenêtre ouverte d'où Derek avait sauté quelques instants plus tôt, « Je pourrais… peut être inviter quelqu'un ? »

John eut un air surpris avant qu'un sourire le remplace, « Quelqu'un ou _quelqu'un _? » demanda-t-il.

« E…euh, _quelqu'un_. » Les yeux de Stiles passaient de la couverture qu'il tripotait, à la fenêtre, au visage de son père, et recommençait. Ses joues devinrent légèrement roses.

« Bien sûre. Ce sera bien, mais elle dormira dans ta tente et toi tu partageras la mienne, c'est bien compris ? »

« Hm, oui, mais tu vois, ce n'est pas… » Stiles s'arrêta, expira profondément et regarda son père droit dans les yeux, « ce n'est pas _elle_. »

« Pas une… » Le regard surpris de John fit baisser celui de Stiles vers le sol, son fils passa la main dans ses cheveux courts, un tic quand il était nerveux.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû… »

« C'est bon, Stiles, vraiment. Ça m'a juste un peu étonné. Je veux dire, et cette fille Matin dont tu parles tout le temps ? »

« Je l'aime encore… » Un bruit, assez semblable à un grondement de chien, leur parvint à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? »

« Rien ! Euh, mon estomac, tu sais que j'ai toujours faim le matin au réveil. »

« Alors, et cette fille que tu… »

Avant que son père puisse finir sa phrase, Stiles l'interrompit en criant, « COMME UNE AMIE ! Juste une amie, c'est tout. »

« Hm. Ok, Bon alors je veux rencontrer ce gars avant d'aller camper. Invite le à diner demain soir et on pourra faire connaissance. Je lui montrerais ma collection d'arme à feu. »

Stiles grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur le lit, « Papa. »

« En parlant de ça. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, toi et… » John fit une pause et fit un geste de la main pour que Stiles complète la phrase. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint, ce fut un regard innocent des grands yeux de son fils, donc il continua, « Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble sans le dire à ton vieux père chéri ? »

« Hm, environ 15 heures plus ou moins. » dit Stiles, penaud.

« 15 heures ? Tu le connais seulement depuis 15 heures ? Comment sais-tu que c'est un gentil garçon ? Ce pourrait être un criminel, un meurtrier, un animal psychotique avec un appétit pour les jeunes garçons ! » John finit son petit discours et vit le visage de Stiles qui remuait, ses lèvres souriaient en un gloussement lui échappa. John réalisa qu'il essayait de retenir un fou rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, fiston ? » Sa colère résonnait dans sa voix.

Stiles toussa pour camoufler le petit rire qui venait de lui échapper, « Rien. Rien du tout, Papa, désolé, c'est juste qu'on sort ensemble… seulement depuis 15 heures, mais en fait on se connait depuis un bout de temps. »

« Ce n'est pas Scott, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ew ! Papa, non ! » Grinça Stiles, « ce mec est comme… mon frère. Sérieux, c'est dégoutant ! »

« Pardon, pardon, » John leva les mains en signe de défense, « Donc, tu vas me dire son nom, ou je dois aller à ton école et interroger chaque male que j'y trouve… »

Le portable de John sonna à nouveau, et ils savaient tous les deux que c'était son adjoint qui se demandait pourquoi l n'était pas encore à l'hôpital. « Tu es demandé, Batman. » dit Stiles, sauvé par le gong. Hm, _je me demande où est passé Tiffany Amber Thiessen*_, pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il fut ramené sur terre par son père qui affirma, « Cette conversation n'est pas finie. »

John sourit à Stiles avant de se retourner et de sortir de la chambre de Stiles. Il répondit à son téléphone, « Stilinski. »

Stiles pouvait entendre son père assurer à son adjoint qu'il était en route, alors qu'il traversait le couloir puis descendait les escaliers.

Il se releva du sol. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, la voiture de son père démarra puis s'éloigna de la maison, toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Même pas une seconde après le départ de la voiture de son père, il sentit des bras d'acier s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un voix grogner contre son oreille, « Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'une amie Stiles parce que **JE. Ne. Partage. PAS.** »

Stiles se raidit, peu habitué à ce que le loup garou soit si… affectueusement tactile. Derek déposa quelques baisers juste sous l'oreille gauche de Stiles et sourit contre la peau douce. Le plus jeune gémit et se laisse aller contre le large torse derrière lui.

« Derek ? »

« Hm. » gémit Derek contre la peau de Stiles tout en continuant d'embrasser et de sucer la gorge pale.

« Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » Stiles plaça une main sur l'avant-bras de Derek et il tordit l'autre en arrière pour la mettre derrière la tête de Derek alors que le loup continuait de grignoter sa gorge. Il avait pensé qu'il apprécierait cela, enfin avant que l'actuel Alpha, _son compagnon qui est un Loup Garou, un Alpha, un Canon –prenez ça dans les dents, toutes les filles qui m'ont ignoré toute ma vie-, _se souvienne du reste de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

« Oui. »

Stiles eut encore droit à quelques minutes de plaisir avant que la bouche s'immobilise, puis il fut retourné pour faire face au visage indéchiffrable de Derek. Les yeux verts foret sondaient les yeux chocolat foncé du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que tu n'as pas honte de moi ? De ça ? » Questionna Derek, faisant un geste pour les désigner tous les deux.

« Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que JE SUIS tous ce que ton père a décrit. Un criminel, un meurtrier, un animal. »

« Ok. En tout premier… » Stiles frappa le loup garou en plein dans l'épaule.

Derek grogna, « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« T'appeler toi-même par tous ces noms est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Tu sais, c'est une bonne chose que tu sois beau. »

Derek lui jeta un regard effaré, « Excuse-… ? »

« Pas fini ! » l'interrompit Stiles, leva son doigt vers le plafond. Derek grogna puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de paraitre intimidant.

Stiles l'ignora et énuméra sur ses doigts les raisons pour lesquelles Derek avait tort, « Un, tu n'es pas un criminel. As-tu déjà volé quoique ce soit dans ta vie ? »

Derek sourit et jeta un regard niais à Stiles, « A part ton cœur, non. »

« Oh mon Dieu non, méchant Derek. C'était affreux. » Dit Stiles, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire devant la phrase niaise à souhait. « Tu vois, donc tu peux rayer criminel de la liste. Le suivant, Meurtrier. D'aussi loin que je te connais, tu as seulement tué une personne et c'était pour défendre ton futur compagnon très attirant et charismatique. C'était de la légitime défense. »

Derek laissa tomber ses bras et s'avança pour les placer sur les hanches de Stiles, « Et pour l'animal ? C'est véridique. Je suis l'un des plus dangereux animaux ici-bas, Stiles et je pourrais te blesser. »

Stiles noua ses bras autour du cou de Derek, « Je pourrais surement te blesser tout autant que tu pourrais me blesser, enfin, au moins émotionnellement. Pour le coté dents et griffes, eh bien j'ai hâte d'arriver à ce moment de notre… fréquentation, mise en couple, ou relation, qu'importe. A en juger par ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière à l'hôpital, je doute que tu puisses vraiment me causer n'importe quel type de dommage physique. »

Stiles avait fini et Derek tira le garçon pour le rapprocher de lui, le serrant fort alors que son nez fouinait dans le cou de Stiles, « Merci. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Stiles ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà entendu dans la bouche de l'Alpha, et ça le fit sourire.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, appréciant tous deux la sensation de rapprochement, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se souvienne où son père était parti et qu'il s'inquiète, « Derek. »

« Ouais ? »

« Et si ils trouvent quelque chose, à l'hôpital, qui nous relie à la mort de ton oncle ? Et s'ils découvrent ce qu'il était et qu'ils s'en prennent à toi parce tu es de la même famille et qu'ils regroupent une foule en colère et nous pourchassent et quand nous serons acculés, ils nous attraperons et nous separerons. Ils feront des expérimentations sur toi et me torturons pour te soutirer toutes sortes d'informations sur les Loups Garous ou ils pourraient me tuer et… » Le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon s'emballait au même rythme que son imagination, alors Derek l'interrompit avec un baiser dur.

Ce n'était surement pas la meilleure des idées considérant que le baiser ne permettait pas vraiment à Stiles de récupérer son souffle après sa longue tirade, mais plus Stiles parlait, plus sa colère enflait. Rien que la pensée, la mention de Stiles endurant tout cela le rendait furieux et le remplissait de rage contre quiconque pourrait faire ces choses. C'était exactement comme à l'hôpital, quand Peter avait dit toutes ses horribles choses. Toutes les émotions de ce moment revenaient au galop et il tenait Stiles incroyablement proche de lui alors qu'il pillait la bouche de son jeune compagnon.

Quand le rythme cardiaque de Stiles devint plus effréné à cause du désir plutôt que de la peur, Derek ralentit le baiser. Il se retira, laissant de petits baiser sur les coins de sa bouche, puis sur ses joues, puis sur son cou avant de revenir sur sa bouche. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres légèrement gonflées.

« Maintenant, qui est stupide ? Tu sais que je ne laisserais rien de tout cela se produire. Je t'enlèverais avant. » Derek glissa ses mains en dessous du tee shirt que portait Stiles et faisant de doux petits cercles sur ses hanches avec ses pouces.

Stiles avait été tranquillisé par cette petite séance de câlins puis il avait été un peu énervé après avoir été traité de stupide mais là il était vraiment furieux à l'idée d'un enlèvement. « Tu m'enlèverais ? Nom de Dieu ? Et pour mon père et Scott ? Que leur arriveraient-ils ? Scott vient seulement de commencer à gratter la surface pour tenir son loup sous contrôle et je suis tout ce qu'il reste à mon père. Suis-je simplement supposé me lever et m'enfuir avec mon amoureux loup garou pendant un coucher de soleil et quit… »

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? » Stiles retira ses bras d'autour du cou de Derek pour les croiser sur sa poitrine.

« Jamais je ne pourrais te séparer de ton père ou abandonner Scott. Tu pourrais toujours garder le contact par différents moyens et j'essaierais de l'aider du mieux que je peux de là où nous serons cachés, mais oui, je t'enlèverais. Tu es ma principale priorité maintenant, et s'il y a un risque, même infime, qu'un des scénarios sur lesquels tu divaguais se produise, je t'emmènerais sacrement loin pour te foutre hors d'atteinte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, Stiles, vraiment. »

Stiles décroisa les bras et les replaça sur les épaules de Derek, il se dressa et offrit au plus âgé un chaste baiser. « Désolé, j'ai exagéré. »

Derek dit en souriant, « Je n'en attendait pas moins. Maintenant il est… » Les yeux verts jetèrent un coup d'œil au réveil, « presque 6h. Juste l'heure pour toi de te lever et de te préparer pour l'école. Que penses-tu d'aller prendre une douche et je te prépare ton habituel bol de céréale si sucrée qu'elle pourrait te plonger dans le coma. »

« Ca me parait bien. Toutefois, cela me pose un problème, si tu es en bas à jouer la femme au foyer, qui va me laver le dos ? Je suppose que je pourrais appeler Scott ou peut être Lydia et je verrai s'ils peuvent venir pour m'aider. » Dit Stiles en quittant l'étreinte de Derek pour se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Un grondement retentit dans la pièce et Stiles courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, suivit par Derek, qui claqua la porte derrière lui. Il continua la poursuite à l'intérieur. Un rire et un grognement résonnèrent dans la pièce avant d'être recouvert par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

Fin chapitre 2.

Alors ? Votre avis sur cette suite ?

*Avez-vous réussi à suivre le fils des pensées de Stiles ? Pour ceux qui ne regardaient pas la télé dans les années 90, c'est en référence à la série 'Sauvé par le gong' dans laquelle Tiffany Amber Thiessen jouait ^^ un bonus pour celle(s) qui se souvien(nen)t du prénom de la fille joué par Tiffany dans la série ^^


	3. Le combat continue

Note de l'auteur : « _Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. Ainsi commence le chapitre 3… profitez bien ! : ) _»

Merci pour les reviews ^^ lilu malfoy-potter, Clina9, Anath63, Ekio Kimiko, Désolé pour l'attente !

Bonne lecture

**Chap.3 – Je continue le combat.**

« Stiles ! » appela Scott, courant vers son meilleur ami, espérant le rattraper avant le prochain cours.

Stiles mit ses livres de physique et de math avancé dans son casier et sortit son livre d'Histoire du Monde, « Hé Scott. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Mec, qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi et Derek ? Est-ce que maintenant vous êtes meilleurs amis ou quoi ? Vous étiez si secret et souriant à l'hôpital et vous êtes partis ensemble et ce matin je t'ai vu sortir de sa Camaro. En plus, je n'arrive même plus à sentir ton odeur, elle est complètement couverte par celle de Derek. » Murmura Scott, en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

« Scott… Derek est resté avec moi les deux dernières nuits, tu le sais ça. Bien sûr que nous avons quitté l'hôpital ensemble. Ma chambre est pratiquement devenue la sienne, je sentirais comme toi si tu étais resté chez moi pendant une semaine d'affilée. » Stiles mit une chiquenaude sur le front de Scott et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et pour ton odeur ? Pourquoi je ne te sens plus ? …Plus du _tout !_ Je devrais pouvoir te sentir, au moins un peu, mais je ne peux pas et ça me rend perplexe. »

« Scott, je suis flatté. Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu renifles la merveilleuse odeur qui émane de moi ?... Attends, Scott, tu n'as pas le béguin pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? … Mec, c'est mignon, mais je suis triste de te dire que tu n'es pas mon type. » Stiles sourit devant l'agacement de Scott.

« Stiles, pourquoi es-tu recouvert par l'odeur de Derek ? » s'exaspéra Scott dans un mélange de gémissement et de grognement.

Stiles ouvrit puis referma rapidement la bouche. _Quel mal y aurait-il à avouer à Scott toute cette histoire de compagnon ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas finir par le savoir. Derek devra raconter tous les secrets et le folklore des loups garous à Scott, tôt ou tard, donc je suppose que c'est bon si je lui parle juste de ça, pas vrai ? _pensa Stiles. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit le plus rapidement possible, « Ok, bien, tu vois… hm, _._ Donc, on se voit après l'école. Je dois y aller, A plus ! »

Il se retourna et essaya de partir dans le couloir, mais en un clin d'œil, Scott attrapa son avant-bras et le maintint en place pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Les yeux de Scott étaient devenus dorés et ses crocs avaient poussés au point d'apparaitre sous ses lèvres. Stiles étudia le visage de son ami et sut qu'il n'irait pas en classe tant qu'il n'aurait dit la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité à Scott. Que Derek lui vienne en aide.

Stiles resta sur place, son bras lui faisait mal et allait surement devenir bleu suite à la force que Scott employait pour l'empêcher de décamper. La cloche sonna et la majorité des élèves qui trainaient encore dans le couloir se dépêchèrent d'aller en classe. Quand le couloir fut vide, Scott grogna et poussa Stiles contre les casiers. Il fit la grimace quand son dos heurta le métal et fronça les sourcils en regardant Scott. « Merde, Scott ! »

« Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu. » gronda Scott, droit devant le visage de Stiles. « _Compagnon ?_ Comment diable ?...Tu as intérêt de t'expliquer ! »

« Mec, espace personnel ! » Stiles essaya de repousser le Beta, mais sans y parvenir. Ses yeux dorés perçaient les siens et il eut le sentiment qu'après avoir tout dit à son meilleur ami, il y avait une possibilité que ça ne se finissent pas très bien.

Stiles ferma les yeux, soupira et commença par le commencement. « Ok. Alors, tu sais l'autre jour à l'hôpital quand Derek et moi avons découvert qui était l'Alpha ? »

« Oui. » Les yeux de Scott se rétrécirent. Il espérait obtenir la totalité de l'histoire cette fois, considérant que cette nuit-là, Stiles et Derek avaient tous deux gardés le silence sur le combat. Tout ce qu'ils avaient dit était que l'Alpha était partit, un point c'est tout.

Tué par Derek. Sans retour possible.

« Eh bien, je suis allé à la chambre de Peter et lui et son infirmière psychotique m'ont tendu une embuscade. J'étais coincé entre eux deux quand Derek est arrivé de nulle part et a frappé l'infirmière au visage. Alors je suis parti et je me suis caché d'une façon très virile derrière un comptoir. Je pouvais entendre des murmures et Derek qui grognait, et puis il y a eu un grand claquement et un grognement terrifiant. Quand j'ai regardé par-dessus le comptoir, Derek avait cloué le Grand Méchant Loup sur le mur en le tenant par la gorge. Une minute plus tard, Peter a suffisamment distrait Derek pour pouvoir se libérer. Puis il y eut cet incroyable retournement de situation, ils se sont battus puis Derek s'est fait projeté à travers la pièce. Sans le voir venir, Peter avait ses griffes sur ma gorge et Derek se tenait devant nous, transformé et grondant. »

Stiles reprit sa respiration.

Les yeux de Scott se ternirent, ils étaient devenus brun un peu comme du miel. « Je savais que j'avais raté un bon combat. »

« Ouais, c'était génial. La prochaine fois, souviens toi de la règle implicite : les potes passe avant le cul de ta copine. »

Scott grogna et ses yeux redevinrent couleur or. Il attrapa Stiles par les épaules et le claqua à nouveau contre le casier. Ses griffes transperçaient le tissu en flanelle et le tee shirt de Stiles, entamant la fine peau en dessous.

« Merde, mec ! Scott, ça fait mal ! »

« Ne parle plus jamais d'elle de cette façon. Tu m'as compris. » Les griffes appuyaient toujours plus sur sa peau et Stiles reconnut la menace silencieuse qui planait.

« Désolé. Mon gars, tes griffes, griffes ! Rétracte, rétracte ! »

Les griffes qui perçaient sa peau partirent à ces mots, mais le visage de Scott restait furieux. Quelque chose glissait dans son dos et Stiles sut qu'il saignait à cause des griffures du loup.

« Me. Comprends. _Tu_. » Scott grogna chaque mot. S'assurant que Stiles comprenait qu'il ne tolèrerait pas un autre écart de langage concernant sa compagne.

« Oui. » Stiles détourna les yeux du regard perçant de son ami et regarda le couloir vide. Il maudissait Allison pour la énième fois depuis que son ami l'avait rencontré.

« Qu'est-il arrivé d'autre à l'hôpital ? »

« Rien. Derek m'a sauvé et a tué Peter. Rien d'autre. Fin. »

« Tu te souviens que je sais quand tu mens ? Raconte. Et pour cette merde d'histoire de compagnon ? »

« Si tu continues à me clouer contre le casier, je ne te dirai rien du tout. »

Un grognement résonna dans le couloir, mais Scott lâcha les épaules de Stiles et recula. « Alors, que s'est-il passé d'autre ? »

Stiles regarda Scott et continua à contre cœur, espérant ne pas se faire agresser une nouvelle fois, « Ouais, bien, Peter me tenait à la gorge, ses griffes prêtes pour faire de sérieux dégâts, quand j'ai lancé mon pied en arrière et je l'ai frappé droit dans les chiots. »

« Les chiots ? »

« Les bijoux, les cojones, les noix, les couilles, les boules… Ses gosses ! Scott, sérieux. » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment son ami pouvait être aussi… ignorant. « Qu'importe, je l'ai frappé là où ça fait mal et la douleur écrasante qu'il a ressenti suite à mon incroyable coup de pied l'a terrassé. Il m'a lâché et Derek s'est transformé en la bête enragée qu'il est et il a fait ce que tout bon compagnon aurait fait, il s'est débarrasser de la menace. »

« Reviens sur la partie du compagnon. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Stiles prit une autre inspiration et lui dit simplement ce que Derek lui avait dit la nuit après qu'ils soient revenus de l'hôpital. « Savais tu qu'apparemment tous les loups garous ont une personne dans le monde qui est faite pour correspondre à l'autre moitié de son âme. Une seule et unique personne peut remplir ce vide, celui que ressentent tous les loups garous. Ils peuvent être amants ou amoureux de personne dont les phéromones sont proches de celles du véritable compagnon du loup, mais ce ne sont pas les véritables compagnons du loup. Seule une poignée de loups, qu'ils soient nés ou mordus, trouve leur unique, véritable compagnon et, bon, apparemment… j'ai été choisi pour Derek. » Stiles haussa les épaules et regarda Scott. « Va comprendre. »

Sans les yeux dorés et les crocs pointus, le visage de Scott aurait été indéchiffrable.

Ouais, Scott était énervé. Même si Stiles ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas sa virginité qui courrait le risque d'être prise par un loup sexy et dominant doté d'une constipation émotionnelle.

Stiles commença à avancer le long de la rangée de casier avec précaution, « Alors, maintenant que tu es au courant, je vais juste te laisser intégrer ça et… ouais, donc, salut ! »

Stiles se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'il le put à travers l'école puis dans le parking. Il chercha sa Jeep puis jura quand il se souvint que c'était Derek qui l'avait déposé ce matin.

Donc il était à pieds.

Il courut pour traverser le parking et la rue pour atteindre les bois. Il n'entendait aucun bruit derrière lui et en fut heureux. Même si Scott était énervé par la nouvelle, il faudrait qu'il s'y fasse. _Merde_, pensa Stiles, _moi-même, j'ai du mal à m'y faire_. Stiles était le compagnon de Derek et personne ne pourrait changer ça même s'ils le voulaient. Derek lui avait bien expliqué. Derek lui serait lié pour toujours, qu'importe ce que ou ce qui pourraient lui porter un intérêt, ils auraient un sérieux tête à tête avec l'Alpha.

Stiles ralentit sa course, qui devint une marche rapide, alors qu'il traversait les bois pour rejoindre sa maison. Avoir grandi ici présentait certains avantages, comme savoir se diriger dans les bois sans se perdre comme un touriste venu pour admirer les feuilles.

Il arriva à un vieux chêne géant et tourna à droite. Sa maison n'était plus très loin, juste quelques minutes et il serait sain et sauf dans sa maison confortable et sans aucun loup. L'ancienne ferme de 2 étages apparut et Stiles sourit, _il n'y a aucun endroit ressemblant à mon foyer._ Il sortit ses clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il explora le frigo, trouva un sunny delight puis monta les escaliers 2 par 2 pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il posa la boisson sur le bureau et laissa glisser son sac de son dos. Il y avait deux marques dans les lanières, là où les griffes de Scott s'étaient enfoncés au lieu d'atteindre sa peau.

Stiles soupira et décida de vérifier les dégâts. Il retira sa chemise en flanelle et puis son tee shirt. Son tee shirt colla à sa peau là où le sang avait séché et il gémit quand il tira plus fort pour se libérer. Ses épaules seraient sensibles pendant un moment. Stiles entra dans la salle de bain et se tourna dos au miroir. Son dos était rouge à l'endroit où il avait heurté le casier et de petites trainées de sang coulaient des marques de ses épaules et descendaient sur environ un centimètre en dessous des blessures. Il gémit et passa sa main sur son visage, _Mince, Derek allait flipper !_

_Sauf s'il ne le découvre pas,_ lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Stiles se tourna et attrapa une petite serviette pour les mains sur le lavabo. Il mouilla un coin de la serviette avec un peu d'eau froide et tourna à nouveau le dos au miroir. Tendant la main par-dessus son épaule, il tamponna une de ses coupures et grimaça quand cela le piqua. Il se demanda ce qu'il réussirait à nettoyer avant…

« STILES ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta au son de la voix de Derek provenant de sa chambre, il sortit rapidement de la salle de bains, arrivant face à face avec l'homme aux yeux verts.

_Foutu loup garou ninja._

« Hé Derek, euh, comment ça se passe ? As-tu tué des cerfs aujourd'hui ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, « Ha… Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'école ? J'suis passé te chercher et pendant que j'attendais, j'ai senti ton odeur qui se dirigeait vers les bois. Tu aurais pu m'appeler… pour… » Derek s'arrêta net et ferma les yeux, respirant profondément par le nez. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement sur le regard le plus bleu que Stiles n'ait jamais, mais il y avait aussi de légères teintes rouges qui soulignaient l'iris. Le plus âgé franchit la distance qui les séparaient et recueilli le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Tu saigne, je peux le sentir. » Les yeux de Derek transperçaient ceux de Stiles comme des poignards.

Stiles déglutit difficilement avant de se lancer, « Bien, salut à toi aussi. Je n'ai même pas eu un salut correct. Comment c'est possible de la part d'un bon compagnon… » Des lèvres dures arrêtèrent la tirade du bavard avant qu'il puisse continuer. Stiles se blottit contre Derek alors que sa bouche répondait, c'était magique pour lui. Stiles ne savait pas si c'était un truc entre compagnon ou un truc avec Derek, mais, bon sang, les baisers du loup garou étaient à tomber par terre.

Derek se recula un peu, ses yeux gardaient une légère lueur bleue et il sourit à Stiles. Qui lui avait toujours les yeux fermés et dont la bouche continuait à bouger comme si Derek était toujours là. Derek rigola et embrassa le bout du nez de Stiles. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux lentement et ses joues devinrent roses quand il comprit que sa bouche avait bougé de son propre chef. « Oh, Hé là. »

Derek rit et reprit Stiles dans ses bras, il câlina le plus jeune et embrasa le coté de sa tête. L'odeur du sang était plus forte là et Derek jeta un coup d'œil au dos de son compagnon, et il vit les traces de sang et les marques de griffes. Sa prise devint aussi dure que l'acier quand il vit les blessures sur le dos magnifique du garçon.

« Derek… peux pas… respirer… oxygène… »

Aussi calmement que possible, Derek relâcha la prise sur Stiles et demanda, « Stiles, que s'est-il passé ? Je peux sentir Scott partout sur toi. A-t-il fait ça ? »

Stiles se raidit et l'homme aux cheveux sombre se recula, regardant attentivement Stiles, attendant sa réponse.

« Promets que tu ne le tueras pas. »

Les yeux de glace de Derek fixaient ceux couleur chocolat, ne voulant pas faire une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas. « Je… te promets d'épargner les organes vitaux. »

Stiles laissa échapper un gloussement amusé réalisant que ce serait la meilleure promesse qu'il pourrait obtenir, « Scott m'a arrêté dans le couloir de l'école et m'a questionné sur… eh bien, sur tout en fait. Quand je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé, il a… il a eu la patte lourde, rien de grave. »

Derek gronda.

« Vraiment, Derek, c'est rien de grave. Dans une paire de jours, mes épaules seront comme neuves. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Stiles, tu crois qu'il n'y a '_rien de grave'_. Nous avons des lois et Scott vient d'enfreindre la plus importante de toutes et il mérite d'être puni pour cette transgression. »

« Waouh, attends, il a enfreint une loi ? Quelle loi ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y avait une loi-contre-le-fait-de-bousculer-Stiles, car si elle existait alors la moitié de Beacon Hills, toi compris, devrait être en prison. » Stiles poussait Derek par la poitrine en criant, acculant le loup dans un coin de la chambre.

Derek écarquillai les yeux à chaque poussée de son compagnon alors que les mots l'atteignaient parce qu'encore une fois, Stiles avait raison. Derek était certainement l'un des pires quand il s'agissait de bousculer l'ado déjanté. Derek s'appuya contre le mur et baissa les épaules alors qu'il regarda le visage en colère de Stiles, il soupira un, « je sais. »

« Tu ne peux pas juste…Attends, quoi ? Tu sais ? » Demanda Stiles déchainé.

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé pour ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais au moment même où je t'ai vu, quand Scott et toi cherchiez son inhalateur, j'ai su ce que tu représentais pour moi. Mes deux cotés savaient. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, mais le loup ne l'a jamais oublié. Toutes ces chamailleries et ces bousculades me servaient juste à calmer l'envie de proximité du loup et ma propre colère à l'idée que tu étais mon compagnon. »

« Tu étais furieux que je sois ton compagnon ? » Stiles sembla se replier sur lui-même en prononçant ces mots. Ses grands yeux commençaient doucement à se remplir de larmes.

« **Etait !** Stiles, _était_ en colère, au passé. Je ne le suis plus parce que j'ai réalisé que je te voulais autant que le loup te voulait. »

« Non. Tu ne veux pas de moi. Pas moi, Stiles. Tu as été manipulé pour ça. »

« Non, Stiles, » soupira Derek, « ça a peut-être commencé comme ça, je ne te mentirais pas, pas à toi, mais maintenant… maintenant c'est moi, Derek Hale, qui est amoureux de toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste ce truc de loup garou. » Dit Stiles tristement et il recula loin du plus âgé.

Derek se précipitai en avant et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Pendant une seconde, Stiles essaya de repousser le loup, avant de baisser les bras de chaque côté et de fermer les yeux. Il essaya de les retenir mais deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il serra les poings.

« Non. C'est toi, Stiles. » Murmura Derek à l'oreille du garçon, « C'est toi tout entier. Ton sourire, ton rire, ton hyperactivité, tes grands yeux bruns, ton impulsivité, ton cerveau, c'est ton… c'est toi dans la totalité. » Derek recula et vit que les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés. « Stiles, s'il te plait, laisse-moi voir tes yeux. »

Stiles ne se détendit pas, il ne pouvait pas, les mots de Derek n'étaient que ça, des mots. Il voulait juste éviter que Stiles se sente coupable qu'il soit à la merci d'un ado excentrique et déjanté. Il resta tendu mais ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux plissés de colère et de douleur.

Quand le jeune homme planta son regard dans le sien, Derek ne détourna pas le regard pour lui dire, « J'ai besoin que tu laisses tout glisser sur le grand cerveau qui est le tien pour faire une pause et que tu te concentres uniquement sur mes mots Stiles. S'il te plait, juste… écoute moi. C'est peut être comme ça que ça a commencé, mais ce n'est plus comme ça maintenant. J'ai appris à te connaitre, _toi_, Stiles. Je suis tombé amoureux de _toi_ parce que tu es _toi_. Je t'aime, Stiles. Tu es tout pour moi, maintenant, parce que tu es toi. . Pas à cause d'une quelconque raison surnaturelle. C'est juste toi. Ce sera toujours juste toi.

Stiles colla leurs front l'un contre l'autre et ses yeux se plissèrent d'interrogation, « Tu le pense vraiment, ça ? »

« Je le jure, Stiles. Chacun de ces mots. » Les yeux bruns sondèrent les verts et Stiles se détendit quand il ne rencontra que de l'honnêteté dans le regard du loup.

« Bien. » Stiles sourit et déposa un léger smack sur ses lèvres avant de le serrer aussi fort que Derek le serrait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se faisant juste un câlin, avant que Derek ne recule et envoie à Stiles un de ses rares sourires heureux. « Allons nettoyer ton dos et puis au lit. »

« Derek, nous sommes peut-être destinés à être ensemble mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un garçon facile. Tu vas ramer comme tout le monde. » Établit Stiles, en bougeant de l'étreinte de Derek pour se diriger vers la salle de bains. « Allez mon gars, allons nettoyer mon dos. »

Derek gloussa et leva les yeux au ciel, mais il obéit et suivit docilement Stiles.

Scott était dans sa chambre, travaillant sur un devoir d'algèbre quand il entendit le hurlement de Derek, pas très loin de sa fenêtre. Il se leva rapidement, ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda les arbres derrière la route. Là, entre deux grands arbres, il pouvait voir deux lueurs bleues électriques dirigées vers sa fenêtre. Les yeux disparurent alors qu'un autre hurlement résonnait et Scott savait qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir aux hurlements de son nouvel Alpha.

Il passa par la fenêtre, sauta du toit, se dirigeant dans la direction que Derek avait prise en suivant son odeur. Il courut un moment avant d'arriver dans une clairière vide. Scott renifla en l'air et suivit l'odeur jusqu'au milieu de la clairière avant que l'odeur disparaisse, comme si Derek s'était envolé.

« Derek ? » murmura Scott, « Derek allez, Que veux-tu, j'ai des trucs à fa…Argh ! »

Scott poussa un cri alors que quelqu'un derrière lui, lui attrapait les épaules puis il fut projeté à travers la clairière. Il roula plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter sur le ventre. Il grogna et se releva sur ses coudes pour regarder la personne qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui. Derek se tenait debout, son tee shirt blanc était tendu sur ses muscles et son regard d'habitude vert était bleu électrique. Un regard froid rencontra celui de Scott, ce regard qui pouvait vous terrifier jusqu'à l'âme. Son visage était à moitié transformé et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses crocs pour former un rictus semblable à celui d'un chien enragé.

Scott écarquilla les yeux et son cœur accéléra quand il vit à quel point son Alpha était énervé. Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, en position de combat. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait fait pour énerver Derek cette fois, mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait surement pas mérité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, mec ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ? »

Derek retroussa un peu plus ses lèvres devant l'audace de la question. « Tu as enfreins une loi. »

Scott fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu, « De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle loi ? »

« Ignorant ! » grogna Derek et il se précipita sur le jeune Beta. Les yeux de Scott devinrent or et il se transforma avant de foncer lui aussi vers Derek, se précipitant en avant pour n affrontement de testostérone.

Derek se baissa, alors que Scott restait debout et le plus âgé frappa le plus jeune dans les cotes d'un coup d'épaule. Le soulevant, il courut avec l'ado sur son épaule et il enfonça le jeune homme dans un grand chêne en dehors de la clairière.

Les griffes de Scott s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Derek et il grogna quand le plus grand le claqua contre quelque chose de dur. Le Beta perdit son souffle et gronda de douleur alors que Derek reculait et l'enfonça trois fois supplémentaires dans l'arbre derrière lui.

Le tronc de l'arbre se brisait un peu plus à chaque coup.

Derek relâcha le Beta et recula de deux pas. Scott s'effondra de douleur sur le sol et plaça un bras sur ses cotes, il respirait difficilement, ses yeux et son visage étaient redevenus humains.

Scott avait des difficultés à respirer et il fit la grimace quand il essaya en vain de se relever. « Merde. »

Derek se tenait debout devant lui, « Scott. »

Le jeune le regarda pour voir le regard bleu perçant le regarder de haut, mais c'était diffèrent du regard de haut habituel de Derek. « Sais-tu ce que tu as fait ? »

Scott ouvrit la bouche, avec une remarque sarcastique sur le bout de la langue, quand Derek grogna et ajouta, « réfléchis y a deux fois avant de m'énerver encore davantage. »

Scott fronça les sourcils alors que son esprit réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait pu faire pour énerver Derek. Merde, rien que le fait qu'il respire énervait l'Alpha, ça plus le fait que Stiles et lui étaient toujours dans ses pattes et… « _Oh !_ »

« Alors, tu as trouvé ? »

Scott se releva lentement, ses cotes protestant à ce mouvement et il s'appuya contre l'arbre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est à cause de Stiles et tout ce truc de compagnon que tu as inventé ! » hurla Scott à l'Alpha.

Derek grogna et attrapa Scott par la gorge si vite que même la vue du loup de Scott eut du mal à voir le mouvement. « Je n'ai rien inventé. Stiles _est_ mon compagnon. Si tu avais vraiment pris assez de temps pour apprendre ce qu'il faut sur ton nouvel héritage alors tu saurais tout sur les compagnons et la différence entre trouver ton véritable compagnon et les compagnons éventuels. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! C'est juste un truc tordu que tu as inventé pour duper Stiles ! »

Derek grogna et tira Scott, de l'arbre où il l'avait plaqué, par la gorge pour le faire à nouveau voler à travers la clairière, laissant cinq marques de griffes sur le cou de l'ado. Scott grogna de douleur et resta allongé sur le dos, respirant difficilement, avec du sang qui coulait de chaque côté de son cou provenant de blessures infligés par les griffes de Derek.

Il ferma les yeux et avala sa salive, son ouïe de loup entendait les pas de Derek qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Quand une ombre cacha la lumière de la lune, Scott ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage stoïque de Derek Hale. « Si ce n'était pas vrai, penses-tu que je t'aurais trainé ici. » Derek mit un genou à terre et se pencha sur Scott. Il saisit le plastron du tee shirt ensanglanté du jeune et empoigna le tissu dans sa main.

Nez à nez, les yeux bleus de Derek capturèrent ceux marrons de Scott et il parla lentement et simplement, « Touche le encore et tu mangeras avec une paille pour le restant de ta vie. Considère ceci comme… un avertissement. »

Derek fit claquer ses crocs devant Scott avant de le rejeter sur le sol et de s'éloigner.

Quand Derek revint à la maison de Stiles et passa par la fenêtre, il fut immédiatement agressé par le jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien faire ! » Hurla Stiles en frappant Derek.

La mâchoire de Derek se serra sous le coup qu'il reçut à la poitrine et il allait justement ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'au contraire, Stiles avait tort et qu'il avait fait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, deux bras fort s'enroulèrent autour de lui pour un câlin à lui briser les os. Derek s'arrêta, un peu confus, pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite quand il entendit le murmure de Stiles contre sa poitrine. « Merci. »

L'Alpha enroula un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et sourit contre la nuque de Stiles. « Quand tu veux. »

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

Alors ? Quelles sont vos réactions ?

A bientôt pour le 4eme chapitre qui sera, je pense, le dernier.


	4. By my Side

Note de l'auteur : '_Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf ni Dylan O'Brian ni Tyler Hoechlin ni Colton Haynes ni rien d'autre de cette série. Eh Merde!_

_Voici le chapitre 4 pour tous mes merveilleux lecteurs, ceux qui laissent des reviews et ceux qui suivent sans le dire ^^ Ceci dit, Bonne lecture. :D' _

Merci pour les reviews Ekio Kimiko, Neverland25, Clina9, Anath63 ^^ je vous adore ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chap 4 – A mes côtés.**

John entra par la porte principale de la maison en tenant deux pizzas et un pack de six canettes de coca dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec ses gâteries. Il déposa les pizzas sur la table prit les sodas qui étaient au-dessus de la pile pour les mettre au frigo. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Il observa sa maison et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire le ménage. Si Stiles avait ramené une fille, il aurait fait un effort pour que tous soit nickel, mais vu qu'il voyait un garçon, pourquoi s'embêter !

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire bonne impression sur le garçon qui sortait avec son fils, mais il espérait que le fait de sortir avec un gars soit juste une phase que Stiles traversait. Non pas que John ait un problème avec les homosexuels. Du moment qu'ils ne le drague pas et qu'ils ne commettent aucun crime dans sa ville, il les laisse tranquille.

Vivre et laisser vivre.

Cependant Stiles… Stiles était son fils unique. Il avait pensé qu'après la fac, Stiles trouverait une gentille fille et s'installerait. Qu'il aurait 2,5 enfants et peut être un gentil labrador. Du moins, c'était la vie qu'il avait souhaité pour son fils, mais si ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité alors John l'accepterait.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux et retourna au frigo. Il attrapa une canette légèrement fraiche du pack et l'ouvrit, prenant une longue gorgée, vidant la moitié de la canette en une fois. Il laissa échapper un rot assez impressionnant et plaça une main sur sa poitrine. _J'aurais voulu que ce soit une bière_, John soupira en regardant la canette rouge et blanche dans sa main.

Il entendit une voiture devant la maison et John s'enfila le reste de la canette, laissant s'échapper un autre rot, « Seigneur, Donne-moi la force d'affronter ceci et de ne pas tirer sur ce garçon quand je le verrais. »

Stiles était assis sur le siège passager de la Camaro de Derek, devant sa maison, il se balançait, avec sa tête entre ses genoux et une grande main qui lui caressait le dos. « Ok. Ok. On peut le faire. On peut le faire. On va juste entrer, lui dire et ne pas se faire tuer. »

« Stiles. »

« Oh Dieu, oh mec, Oh Dieu, il va me tuer. »

« Ca va aller. S'il tue quelqu'un ce sera moi. Je suis celui qui est suspecté de meurtre. »

Stiles gémit encore plus fort, « Oh Dieu, Oh Dieu, Oh Dieu, Je pense que je vais être malade. »

« C'était _ton _idée. »

« Correction. Le diner était l'idée de Papa. Je voulais qu'il te rencontre dans les bois où tu avais plus de chance de pouvoir t'enfuir. Tu sais l'avantage de jouer à domicile, en terrain connu. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis quasiment sûr qu'être dans les bois aurait été un avantage pour ton père. Il aurait pu m'abattre et déclarer qu'il pensait tirer sur un ours. Ou tu sais, juste m'abattre et cacher le corps pour te dire que je m'étais enfui. »

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

« Pas dans la voiture. »

Stiles gémit à nouveau et ouvrit la porte de la voiture, une petite brise balaya son visage et il respira profondément, se sentant un peu mieux. La main de Derek revint pour lui caresser le dos, espérant apaiser un peu son compagnon.

« Ca va aller Stiles. »

Stiles continua de respirer profondément, remplissant ses poumons d'air sentant légèrement le pin. Cela l'aida un peu pour calmer ses nerfs et il se rassit contre le cuir du siège. La main de Derek se déplaça de son dos vers sa cuisse, continuant de le caresser doucement. Stiles tourna la tête et son regard captura celui de Derek.

« Et si ça ne va pas ? »

Les yeux du plus âgé devinrent doux et légèrement inquiet, mais Stiles pouvait aussi y voir de la détermination.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, rien ne pourra empêcher ceci. Nous empêcher d'être _nous_. Je sais qu'il ne va surement pas apprécier le fait que ce soit moi, mais j'espère qu'il respectera ta décision. Qu'il aura assez confiance en toi pour te laisser faire le bon choix concernant ta vie. »

« Mec, tu n'es vraiment pas bavard mais quand tu parles, tu dis toujours ce qu'il faut. »

Derek sourit, « Tu es prêt à y aller maintenant ? »

« Non. »

« Stiles… » Soupira le plus âgé en posant son front sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

« C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas prêt, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Derek le regarda et sourit, il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Stiles dans un court baiser pour la chance et pour calmer ses propres nerfs. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la voiture. Stiles prit quelques autres profondes respirations et marmonna, « Oh forces cosmique, aidez-nous à sortir de là avec toutes les parties de nos corps intactes. »

John était assis avec les bras croisés sur la table de la cuisine, il attendait. Une voiture, certainement celle de ce garçon était garée devant la maison et ils étaient assis dedans depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le Sheriff devenait impatient, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il était tenté de sortir et d'interrompre leur petit jeu. _En fait_, pensa John, _je pourrais juste y aller et faire ça. Je pourrais aussi prendre mon arme._

Quelques secondes après que cette pensée ait traversé son esprit, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée, puis la voix de son fils retentit jusqu'à la cuisine, « Papa ? Euh, nous sommes là ! »

« Il était temps. » grommela John. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, « Que diable faisiez-vous tous les deux… » Le Sheriff s'arrêta en pleine phrase quand il vit Derek-_effrayant-suspect-de-meurtre-_Hale debout à côté de son fils. Ses yeux bleus furieux capturèrent le regard de son fils et le soutint, « Stiles, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

Stiles déglutit, puis il fit les présentations, ce qui était terrifiant et absolument pas nécessaire. « Papa, Derek. Derek, Papa. »

Derek était détendu pendant environ 30 secondes après être entré dans la maison des Stilinski, enfin c'était avant qu'il entre dans le champ de vision du Sheriff. Puis l'odeur musqué de la haine à l'état pure rempli ses narines et il se tendit.

John et Derek se fixaient l'un l'autre.

Leurs deux corps étaient tendus et immobiles alors qu'ils se fixaient.

Alpha contre Alpha.

Soudain, John fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine, Stiles écarquilla les yeux et il se précipita pour se placer devant Derek, le poussant contre la porte en bois. Derek était un peu confus jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Stilinski senior revenir avec ses menottes qui pendaient de sa poche et son arme de service pointé en direction de sa tête.

« Papa ! » cria Stiles au moment où son père déclara, « éloigne toi de mon fils et mets tes mains sur ta tête ! »

Stiles leva les mains. « Papa… Je t'en prie ! »

« Stiles, est ce que tu sais _qui_ il est ? » John resserra sa prise sur son arme.

« Mon petit-ami. »

Derek fronça le nez en entendant cette appellation, il ne l'aimait pas du tout, il devrait en parler au garçon.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. »

« Papa. »

« Stiles. Bouge. »

« Ecoute moi d'abord, ok ? » pria Stiles.

Le regard de son fils faisait appel à son instinct paternel, mais l'homme derrière son fils provoquait son instinct de policier. « Stiles. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit qui puisse me faire penser que ceci est acceptable. »

Il y eut quelques instants assez tendus entre les trois hommes avant que Derek se décide à briser le silence.

« Monsieur Stilinski… »

« Monsieur tout court. » claqua John, « tu n'as aucun droit d'utiliser mon nom. »

Le loup de Derek ne fut pas heureux à cet ordre, mais il acquiesça, « Monsieur. Vous avez raison. »

« _Quoi !_ » « Quoi ? » Stiles et le Sheriff avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps. Stiles s'était déplacé et maintenant il était à moitié tourné vers Derek et à moitié tourné vers son père.

Derek regarda son compagnon, « Stiles. Il a raison. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire maintenant ne changera son état d'esprit actuel. »

« Malin. Au moins, tu as trouvé quelqu'un avec un minimum de Q.I. Stiles. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et demanda avec un air inquiet, « Mec, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Ton père est plus un homme d'actions qu'un homme de belles paroles. Donc il n'y a rien que nous puissions dire pour obtenir son approbation. Je vais devoir prouver que je suis digne de toi grâce à mes actes et mes attentions. »

« Il a foutrement raison. » marmonna John, « Cependant, je ne pense pas que ça sera un problème. Tu sembles être le genre jt'aime, j'te quitte. »

Les poils de Derek se redressèrent en entendant ce commentaire. Ses yeux fixèrent le Sheriff, « Monsieur, je peux vous garantir que c'est une relation à long terme. »

« Tu veux dire jusqu'au moment où un autre joli petit cul va débarquer. »

Stiles se frotta l'arrière de la tête, embarrassé, « Mince, Papa, tu penses vraiment que j'ai un joli cul. »

Le Sheriff leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'ignorer ce dernier commentaire, « Il se sert juste de toi, Stiles. Il te laissera tomber aussitôt qu'il en aura fini avec toi ou il te jettera dans un quelconque fossé. »

Derek grogna en entendant cette accusation et le Sheriff haussa les sourcils en entendant ce son. Avant qu'il puisse sortir un mot, Stiles l'interrompit avec exubérance, « Je sens de la pizza ! »

Il posa une main sur son estomac et soupira de façon théâtrale, « Les gars, je peux avoir une part ? » Son regard passait de Derek à son père. « Allez, on va manger et avoir une conversation civilisée comme les adultes que nous sommes. »

Derek et John reniflèrent tous les deux à cette remarque. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre pendant un bref moment avant d'acquiescer et de reprendre chacun leur air menaçant.

John baissa doucement son arme et se détendit un peu. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la cuisine et sourit légèrement, « après vous. »

Stiles courut pratiquement pour entrer dans l'autre pièce, laissant Derek et son père seuls dans l'entrée. Derek avança et son regard quitta à contrecœur celui noisette de John, alors qu'il suivait son jeune compagnon.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Derek s'assit à gauche de Stiles au bout de la table. John entra juste après lui et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, ainsi il était en face de Derek. Le Sheriff s'assura que la sécurité était mise avant de poser son arme sur la table, en plein dans le champ de vision de ce Mr. Muscle qui… _osait sortir_ avec son fils.

Stiles jeta un regard méfiant à l'arme, « Papa, pas d'arme à feu à table. »

« C'est soit ça, soit je le menotte à l'évier. »

« Papa. »

« Stiles. »

« Ça va, Stiles. » dit Derek, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Stiles, il entrelaça leurs doigts et sourit quand il vit la grimace du Sheriff. « Il est chez lui. S'il se sent mieux avec son arme à portée de main, je n'ai rien à dire. »

_Oh, il est doué,_ pensa John. « Bien, allez, servez-vous. »

Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et le jeune homme ouvrit rapidement la première boite. Une odeur de pepperoni et de saucisse s'en échappa, « Oh ouais. Tu as bien choisi la pizza. »

John sourit, « je n'aurai pas pu en choisir une autre. »

Stiles sourit à son père et attrapa deux parts encore un peu chaude. Le fromage était encore fondant et plus Stiles tirait sur la part, plus le fromage s'étirait. « Je vais atteindre le septième ciel. »

Derek sourit et attrapa une paire de part. Puis John attrapa également deux parts et il se leva pour aller chercher le pack contenant encore cinq canettes de soda dans le frigo.

Stiles gémit à la première bouchée et il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Les ingrédients frais, tomate, basilic, mozzarella et la viande mélangés dans sa bouche pour créer la merveilleuse sensation d'un orgasme buccal. Derek observait son compagnon d'un air affamé, oubliant qu'il était assis dans la maison Stilinski, que Stilinski Senior était le Sheriff de la ville et qu'il avait son arme à portée de main.

John avait vu son fils fermer les yeux de plaisir alors qu'il mangeait, mais il avait aussi vu la façon dont les pupilles de Hale s'étaient dilatées rendant ses yeux presque complètement noirs.

John n'en était _pas_ heureux du tout.

« Si tu as fini de baiser mon fils avec tes yeux, on pourrait peut-être parler. »

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il toussa, s'étouffant un peu avec le bout de pizza qui était encore dans sa bouche. Derek fut tout aussi surprit, mais il se reprit et donna une paire de tape dans le dos de Stiles jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme recrache le morceau dans son assiette.

« Merde, Papa ! » Le visage de Stiles était rouge à cause de son entruchement mais aussi à cause de la remarque de son père.

« Quel âge as-tu, Hale ? »

« 24 ans, Monsieur. »

« Tu penses que c'est correct de sortir avec un garçon de 16 ans ? »

« 17 ans. »

« Ca n'empêche pas le détournement de mineur. »

Stiles grogna et se cogna la tête contre la table, « Papa, nous n'avons rien fait du tout. »

« Pas encore. »

Stiles regarda à nouveau son père, « Bien sûr, à un moment, ça va devenir physique… » John grogna, « mais pas avant un bout de temps, un sacré bout de temps. Et ça n'arrivera probablement pas avant que tu sois six pieds sous terre. »

« Monsieur, Stiles a raison. Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous venons seulement de commencer à sortir ensemble et je suis plutôt de la vieille école. J'aime que les choses arrivent lentement. »

Stiles essaya vraiment de ne pas rougir, mais il échoua lamentablement.

« Exactement. Vous commencez seulement à sortir ensemble. Stiles, comment peux-tu être sûr que Hale ne se sert pas de toi ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« C'est une super réponse. » John leva les yeux au ciel.

Stiles se passa la main sur le visage et puis la tendit vers celle de Derek. Il regarda son père droit dans les yeux et dit ces mots magiques, les seuls qui pouvaient faire un peu changer l'avis de John, « Papa, j'ai confiance en lui. »

John connaissait assez son fils pour savoir que pour avoir sa confiance, il fallait la mériter. De même qu'il fallait mériter celle de John pour l'obtenir. C'était surement un des quelques trucs qu'il avait hérité de lui, tout le reste venait de la mère du garçon. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que Stiles avait des problèmes de confiance.

Sa mère.

Elle avait assuré à Stiles, pendant tout le temps du traitement, qu'elle allait guérir. Qu'elle serait là pour Stiles, croix sur le cœur, mais le cancer l'avait tellement affaibli. Ils avaient pensés que c'était mieux de ne pas dire à un petit garçon de 6 ans que sa mère allait mourir.

A l'enterrement, il avait hurlé sur John puis sur la tombe de sa mère. Il avait donné des coups de pieds à la pierre tombale et avait crié qu'elle était une menteuse, puis il s'était enfui. John lui avait laissé cinq minutes d'avance, pour lui laisser un peu de temps pour gérer son deuil par lui-même, mais ensuite John n'avait pas réussi à le retrouver.

Ça avait été les cinq pires heures de la vie de John.

Il avait appelé tous ceux qu'il connaissait pour le chercher. Ils avaient fouillés chaque coin du cimetière. Les bois. La ville.

Ils avaient fini par le retrouver à la maison, dans leur placard, sous un tas de robes de sa mère. Il avait crié et pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement selon le médecin.

Stiles avait mis une semaine pour retrouver sa voix normale. Puis Stiles avait rencontré Scott, deux semaines plus tard, quand il avait emménagé avec sa mère à Beacon Hills, et six mois plus tard, Stiles avait un meilleur ami.

Depuis cette époque, son garçon avait beaucoup de difficulté à accorder sa confiance à qui que ce soit. Donc puisque Stiles affirmait qu'il faisait confiance à Derek-_terrifiant_-Hale, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur donner une chance.

Et donner une chance à Derek.

Il les regarda tous les deux et dit, « Ok. »

« Ok ? » Stiles plissa les yeux.

« Ouais. OK. Je vous laisse une chance. » Il tourna son regard noisette vers Derek, « Si tu franchis la ligne, personne ne retrouvera ton corps. Compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » Derek fut un peu surpris qu'il ait suffit que Stiles dise qu'il avait confiance en lui pour que le plus âgé leur donne son accord, mais il n'avait rien à y redire.

Après ça il n'y eu pas vraiment de discussion entre les trois hommes. Juste quelques questions sur les hobbys et les projets.

Après qu'ils aient annihilés les deux pizzas, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision et digérer tranquillement les pizzas.

Derek s'assit à côté de Stiles et attendit que son père soit captivé par la télévision pour passer un bras sur les épaules de Stiles. Suite à ce geste, John écrasa la canette de soda qu'il venait de finir et fixa encore plus la télévision.

Ils regardèrent deux épisodes de _Sanford&Son_ et la moitié d'un épisode de _the golden girls_ avant que John décide que Derek devrait peut être rentré chez lui. Le fait que Stiles était pratiquement assis sur les genoux de Derek l'avait aussi aidé à prendre cette décision.

John était debout à côté de la porte d'entrée, il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et il regardait son fils qui enlaçait et… embrassait Derek pour lui dire au revoir. Puis il regarda son fils, qui regardait son petit ami, dont la voiture s'éloignait.

Stiles se retourna et monta les quelques marches du porche pour se tenir devant son père avec les mains dans les poches. « Je sais que je t'ai surement déçu, mais il… m'aime vraiment, p'pa et même si je n'en suis pas encore là, je veux nous donner une chance. Donc, peux-tu ne pas être trop dur avec lui. »

John regarda longuement Stiles, « Très bien. » Il s'avança et plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de la serrer doucement, puis il rentra à l'intérieur. « Viens. Allons regarder un truc un peu plus viril. »

« Merci, mais je pense que je vais aller dormir. Je suis crevé. » Dit Stiles en le suivant.

John hocha la tête et lui dit bonne nuit en se dirigeant vers le salon pour repenser à tout ce qui avait été dit pendant la soirée. Stiles attendit quelques minutes en haut de l'escalier avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour y attendre Derek.

Après cette soirée, il avait vraiment besoin d'un câlin, et son loup particulier était fait pour ce job.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : '_Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues mais ne sont pas obligatoires.'_

A bientôt pour un nouvel OS ^^


	5. Emotion swim

Last one standing de Snape's-Mystic-Raven

Disclaimer : Vous le savez depuis le temps, aucun de ses beaux gosses et aucune histoire n'est à moi. Je ne fais que traduire ce que l'auteur fait subir à nos pauvres chéris ^^

Je vous avais demandé quelle traduction vous vouliez en premier ^^ la majorité des réponses ont été les deux (mon général ^^) traductions, bande de gourmandes ^^ Je publie celle-ci en premier pour deux raisons, la première Clina9, qui me l'a demandé ^^ et la 2eme, c'est que l'auteur a publié le chapitre 6 ^^ donc vous aurez le chapitre 5 de Last one standing puis le chapitre 4 de Can I drive, puis le chapitre 6 de Last one standing, j'ai trouvé ça assez logique ^^, y en a pour tous les gouts ^^

Merci pour toutes les reviews et je vais y répondre… un jour… désolé :(

Bonne lecture

**Chap. 5 – Emotion swim**

_Les vendredis craignaient vraiment, _pensa Stiles alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la cafétéria sans aucune table qui l'invite à s'asseoir. Son plateau portait un plat de spaghettis et ce qui ressemblait à de la sauce à la viande. Quel genre de viande était une autre question à part entière.

Il avait été banni de sa table habituelle par le duo dynamique qu'était Allison et Scott. Ce dernier avait apparemment raconté une histoire comme quoi Stiles avait obtenu que Derek frappe Scott sans raison valable, en effet quand il s'était dirigé vers sa table habituelle, il avait reçu deux regards acerbes. Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, Allison s'était déplacée et Stiles s'était pratiquement assis sur elle. Elle lui avait lancé un regard noir et fait un commentaire sarcastique : '_Tu vas lâcher Derek sur moi aussi ?_' avant de se tourner vers Scott pour reprendre leur conversation et leurs repas.

Stiles resta debout là pendant un moment, tout penaud face à ce qui venait d'arriver puis il s'éloigna. L'adolescent esseulé se dirigea vers une table vide et sale près des distributeurs. Il s'assit et prit sa fourchette, mais en fixant les pâtes, Stiles réalisa à quel point il n'avait pas faim. Il repoussa son plateau et cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table.

Lydia Martin plaça son plateau sur son avant-bras pendant qu'elle lisait un sms de Jackson, lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à leur rendez-vous ce soir car il faisait une soirée entre mecs. _Ha. Bien, nous verrons comment il supportera l'abstinence. Peut-être que ses 'migraines' pourrait durer le reste de l'année scolaire, _Lydia ricana pour elle-même et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Au cours des deux derniers mois, cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il annulait. Et s'il y avait une chose à savoir sur Lydia Martin, c'était que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait elle pouvait être très rancunière, mais d'une manière calme et silencieuse, en utilisant au mieux ses meilleures méthodes de manipulation. Le sexe était une de ses meilleures armes, comme toute femme digne de ce nom.

Elle releva son regard, prête à se diriger vers sa table, quand ses yeux gris fumés tombèrent sur une forme familière portant de la flanelle. Curieusement Stiles était assis seul à une table vide près des distributeurs. Lydia regarda plus loin et vit Allison parlant avec son nouveau et oh-si-moyen petit ami, le garçon loup, qui n'était pas assez important pour qu'elle se rappelle son nom, mais qui trainait toujours avec le garçon en flanelle. _Comme c'est étrange, aujourd'hui ils ne sont pas joints pas la hanche_, pensa Lydia avant de se souvenir d'une scène qu'elle avait vu le jour précèdent.

Stiles était plaqué contre un casier alors que le garçon aux yeux jaunes lui grognait dessus. Quand le dos de Stiles avait violement rencontré le casier, même elle avait gémit de sa cachette, au bout du couloir. Chaque gémissement de Stiles lui avait fait ressentir de la colère, ce qui l'avait énormément surprise. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de la colère au nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Même pas pour Jackson, mais en général, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait, il était beau mais un peu bouché parfois.

L'altercation devait être la raison de la séparation, mais alors pourquoi ce n'était pas Steve qui affichait un air de chiot battu. Pourquoi étais-ce Stiles qui donnait l'impression qu'on venait juste de tapé son chiot ? Les lèvres pincées, les yeux plissés et ses doigts tapotant le bord de son plateau, Lydia repensa à l'autre jour et plus précisément à ce qu'elle avait entendu des deux garçons et de ce qu'Allison lui en avait dit ce matin.

Les élèves passaient près de la future reine de la promo, figée comme une statue, avec une certaine appréhension. Tous étaient curieux et juste un peu effrayés de ce qui pouvait traverser l'esprit de la superbe fille. Quelques geeks eurent un violent sursaut quand la rousse laissa échapper un petit rire machiavélique alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle, ensuite elle sourit, elle redressa les épaules et elle partit en direction du fond de la cafeteria.

Ils continuèrent de regarder pour la voir se diriger vers cet étrange gamin hyperactif qui portait toujours des chemises en flanelle et ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de prier pour le salut du garçon qui ne se doutait de rien.

L'esprit de Stiles passait en revue toutes les choses qu'il pourrait dire à Scott pour qu'il lui pardonne quand il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge par-dessus son épaule. Il regarda et ses yeux bruns s'élargirent de surprise an voyant Lydia Martin, le précèdent amour de sa vie, qui se tenait au bout de la table, avec un sourire ravageur rien que pour lui. _Oh merde, Derek à vraiment de la chance que je sois engagé avec lui maintenant_, pensa Stiles en fixant la perfection faite femme.

« Ce siège est-il prit ? »

« …euh… »

Un pli apparut sur le front de Lydia et elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la table. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'en fait elle voulait s'assoir à _sa_ table.

Avec _lui_.

Où les autres pourraient _les_ voir.

_Ensemble._

« Je suis dans Punk'd* ? Où sont Kutcher ou Bieber ? Ok, tu penses qu'ils me laisseraient rencontrer Selena Gomez ? Je suis hyper fan. Les sorciers de Waverly Place est juste… » Un mélange d'incrédulité et d'humour s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille et Stiles changea d'idée, « une série pour les bébés. Pff. Ha. Des sorciers, Disney, les mauvaises blagues, … Selena. » Stiles dit la dernière partie dans un soupir.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et déposa son plateau sur la table avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire avant de se redresser, « je ne vais pas redemander. »

Stiles sauta de son siège, se prit le pied dans la patte de la chaise façon gradin, et tomba sur le lino à la propreté douteuse. Il se releva dans un bond, fit un geste pour designer sa table puis s'inclina avant d'enlever toutes les miettes de la table et du siège.

« Je te remercie, Stiles. Quel gentleman. » Lydia s'assit et sourit au garçon rougissant. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir également et Stiles obéit, assez rapidement cette fois, pour ne pas énerver Lydia davantage.

Alors que Lydia versait de la vinaigrette allégée sur sa salade et poivrait son poulet, Stiles s'assit, l'observant avec la bouche ouverte, ne croyant toujours pas que _Lydia phénoménale reine de la promo Martin _soit assise avec lui. Bien sûr, ils avaient connu ensemble l'horreur brièvement à l'école lorsqu'ils s'étaient faits pourchassés par l'ancien Alpha psychopathe, mais ils n'avaient jamais fréquentés les mêmes groupes. Même si Allison, la nouvelle meilleure amie de Lydia pour ce mois-ci, sortait actuellement avec son supposé… meilleur ami, pensa Stiles avec chagrin.

« Si tu gardes la bouche ouverte comme ça, Danny pourrait y voir une invitation explicite. »

Stiles ferma immédiatement sa bouche et mit sa main devant, tout en cherchant du regard le gardien de but de Lacrosse. Lydia gloussa légèrement avant de recommencer à couper son poulet pour le mélanger à sa salade.

Stiles retira sa main de sa bouche et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Question : Pourquoi es-tu assise ici ? Avec moi ? Allison est là-bas, ne devrais-tu pas papoter avec elle durant la pause de midi plutôt que d'être assise ici en exil avec moi. »

« Tu n'es pas en exil, c'est juste que tu as réalisé trop tard dans ta vie que tu étais trop malin pour ce petit groupe là-bas. Tout comme moi et maintenant tu t'entoures de personnes plus sophistiqués, à savoir moi. »

« Euh… »

« Ou alors c'est juste que Steve là-bas est encore énervé contre toi pour lui avoir envoyé ton grand, sombre et extrêmement poilu mais si séduisant petit ami pour lui botter les fesses. »

« Steve ? »

« Le petit génie, là-bas. »

« Tu veux dire Scott ? »

« Qu'importe. » Elle prit une bouchée de salade et regarda Stiles dans les yeux, « Donc j'ai raison. C'est en rapport avec le grand ténébreux poilu qui lui a botté les fesses. »

« Poilu ? Derek n'a presque aucun poil sur le corps. »

« Oh, il faut que tu me racontes. » Lydia battit des paupières et rigola quand Stiles devint tout rouge. « Alors, comment est l'insaisissable Hale dans un lit ? » Elle baisa d'un ton, se pencha pour dire d'un ton de conspirateur, « Je parie qu'il est très _animal_. »

Stiles était toujours aussi rouge et il bégaya, « Non pas que ça te concerne, mais nous n'avons pas encore été jusqu'au bout. Donc, je ne sais pas. »

Stiles fut surpris de se faire taper sur le front par une fourchette en plastique, « C'était pour quoi, ça ? »

« La règle n°1, pour être mon meilleur ami, c'est de tout me raconter, qu'importe si c'est déjanté ou plus encore. Même si vous n'avez pas encore dansé le tango à l'horizontal, vous avez fait des trucs sinon tu ne saurais pas qu'il n'est pas si poilu que ça. Donc raconte. Comment c'est d'avoir un loup dans son lit ? »

Stiles, qui nettoyait la vinaigrette qui avait atterrit sur son front, se figea et lança un regard interrogateur à la rousse, « Meilleur ami ? Loup ? Quoi ? »

« Oui, meilleur ami. J'ai décidé que tu serais ma nouvelle fille… mon nouveau garçon à tout faire. Donc fais-toi à cette idée et oui, loup, ne joue pas l'abruti. Je sais. »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Je_ sais, _Stiles. J'ai tout compris après l'incident de l'école. »

« Compris quoi ? »

Lydia le frappa encore sur le front et le fixa, « Je joue peut être bien la comédie, mais je ne suis pas une fille stupide. J'ai un QI de 166, donc ne me raconte pas de conneries. »

Stiles soupira et regarda la pièce, il attrapa sa propre fourchette et prit une bouchée de ses pates froides et fades. « Tu ne peux pas le dire à tout le monde. Il y a des gens qui veulent blesser les personnes comme Derek et Scott. »

« Comme qui ? »

« Les Argents. »

« Donc Steve sort avec l'ennemi. »

« Oui. »

« Le sais-t-il ? »

« Oh oui, crois-moi. Derek et moi l'avons prévenu de se méfier d'Allison un bon million de fois. Toutefois, je crois qu'elle pourrait être sa compagne, donc je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se séparer d'ici peu. »

« Compagne ? Donc c'est ce qu'est Hale ? Ou est-ce que vous soigner juste vos frustrations sexuelles ensemble ? »

« Compagnons. »

Lydia sourit, « Toi, F.D.P chanceux. »

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit timidement, « Ouais. Je sais. Je suis toujours pas sûr de comment c'est arrivé, mais il m'a déjà dit qu'il m'aimait et il parle de long terme. Pour te dire la vérité, il en parle comme une fille. »

Lydia rigola, « Tu n'aimes pas parler de long terme, alors ? »

« Pour être honnête, je dois encore m'y habituer. Je ne suis pas sûr que le long terme existe. »

« Pessimiste. »

« Comme si tu croyais au long terme, toi. » se moqua Stiles.

« En fait, j'y crois, avec la bonne personne. »

« Alors Jackson, c'est du long terme ? »

Lydia fit une pause d'une minute, la fourchette en l'air, à moitié du chemin jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle lança un regard de coté à Stiles. « Honnêtement, j'aimerais qu'il le soit, mais je ne le pense pas. » Elle prit sa bouchée et jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Désolé. Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle sourit et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, « Principalement à cause de la maturité et de l'ambition. Jackson ne voit pas au-delà de son prochain match ou de sa prochaine baise. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de plus mature et qui sache comment s'occuper d'une femme telle que moi. Peut-être que quand je serais à l'université, j'oublierais tout à fait les hommes et quand j'aurais mon diplôme universitaire, je trouverais un homme bon et plus âgé qui vaudra le coup. »

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours avec lui alors ? »

« Eh bien, il est amusant de jouer avec lui et il va m'aider à devenir la reine de la promo. »

Stiles leva un sourcil et s'appuya sur son coude, sa tête reposant sur son poing, « Je n'y crois pas, ce sont des excuses. »

Lydia bloqua un moment et avant qu'elle puise ouvrir la bouche pour argumenter, elle fut coupée par Jackson qui venait d'arriver avec Danny à sa suite. « Hé le zarbi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma copine ? »

Stiles se redressa et se prépara a balbutier quelques excuses tirés par les cheveux, quand Lydia se rapprocha de lui et enlaça leurs bras, en fixant Jackson. « Donc tu es le seul qui as le droit d'avoir un meilleur ami ? »

« Meilleur ami ? Avec le gamin en flanelle ? Depuis quand ? Il veut surement juste se glisser sous ta jupe. »

« Pourquoi ferait il ça alors qu'il a un délicieux petit ami plus âgé qui peut probablement se servir de sa queue comme d'un marteau pour enfoncer un clou dans un mur ? »

Jackson parut confus et Danny eut un air intéressé.

Stiles rigola, « Jolie expression. »

« Merci. Il faudra que tu me dises si elle convient en réalité. »

« Tu as un petit ami ?... Tu es gay ? » Demanda Danny, surpris.

Jackson se moqua, « Depuis quand ? »

« Mercredi, aux environs de minuit. »

« Tu es gay depuis trois jours ! »

« Ouep. »

« Bébé. »

« Il n'essaie pas de me 'rentrer dedans', Jackson, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Enfin, plus maintenant. » chuchota Stiles et Lydia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors qui est ce 'petit ami' ? » dit Danny avec un peu de jalousie dans la voix, même s'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.

« Derek Hale. »

Danny étais surpris et Jackson avait pâlit. « Hale est gay… ? »

« Juste pour moi. Je pense qu'il doit vraiment me trouver attirant. » Stiles lança un regard entendu à Danny. Le gardien eut l'air d'avoir honte. S'il avait juste répondu à cette stupide question, il aurait pu avoir un petit ami, qui sait.

« Alors, tu traines avec les gens populaires maintenant, Stiles. » ricana Scott, alors que Allison et lui se dirigeait vers leur table.

« Vous ne vouliez pas que je m'asseye avec vous et je ne peux empêcher Lydia de s'asseoir où elle veut donc… en quelque sorte, ouais. »

Scott regarda Lydia, Jackson et Danny et dit, « Soyez prudent ou il lâchera aussi son grand et méchant petit ami sur vous. »

Jackson devint encore plus pale, si c'était possible. Danny lança à Scott un regard disant '_vraiment, gars.' _Alors que Lydia se hérissa à cette remarque.

« Je ne l'ai pas lâché sur toi. Il l'a fait de lui même ! » Cria presque Stiles, en secouant ses mains dans les airs.

« Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas agressé dans le couloir, en le balançant contre les casiers, juste parce qu'il sort avec Hale, alors peut-être que Derek n'aurait pas vu les blessures sur le dos de mon pauvre Stiles et peut-être qu'il ne t'aurait pas botté le cul. Donc si tu ne veux pas qu'un grand méchant homme terrifiant se fâche, te souffle dans les bronches et te laisse avec une hémorragie interne, je te suggère de repenser au sentiment de se faire botter le cul avant de reposer la main sur Stiles. »

Tout en parlant, Lydia avait lâché le bras de Stiles, s'était levée de son siège, et avait contourné la table pour se tenir devant le jeune loup, nez contre nez, escarpins contre sneakers.

« Tu ne m'avais pas raconté cette partie de l'histoire. » accusa Allison, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, puis elle se déplaça pour être aux côtés de Lydia, faisant face à Scott.

« Blessures ? » Scott regarda Stiles, ses yeux s'étaient radoucis et il avait l'air d'avoir honte, « Je ne pensais pas t'avoir poussé si fort. »

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait. Derek les as vu et je lui ai dit de ne rien faire mais il ne suit pas très bien mes demandes. »

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la pause et que les élèves devaient regagner leurs classes rapidement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ait pu faire ça à ton meilleur ami ! » dit Allison en sortant violement, et en marmonnant à propos de 'demi-vérité' dans un souffle.

« Allison, attends ! » dit Scott, oubliant Stiles et ses excuses non finies, « Allison ! Je suis désolé ! » Cria Scott, se précipitant à la suite de sa petite amie. Stiles remarqua tristement en regardant Scott partir, que l'ado ne s'était pas excusé auprès de lui.

Danny se tourna vers Stiles, « Donc si j'avais répondu à cette stupide question il y a un mois, nous aurions pu… ? »

« Je ne pense pas, ça aurait probablement juste accélérer les choses avec Derek. »

« Eh bien, je ne veux définitivement pas qu'il me botte les fesses. Hale me fait peur. Amis ? »

« Je pensais, en quelque sorte, que nous l'étions déjà. »

« Cool. On se voit plus tard Stilinski. » Danny commença à s'éloigner quand Jackson le stoppa, « Attends Danny. Bébé, je te vois plus tard cette nuit. »

Lydia fit un sourire radieux et noua ses bras autour du cou de Jackson. « Tu veux dire pour notre rendez-vous. »

« Non. Je te l'ai dit. Soirée entre gars ce soir. Je voulais dire plus tard, je pourrais passer te voir pour… tu sais quoi. »

Lydia plissa les yeux et le repoussa, « Ouais, essaie pour voir comment ça va se passer. Ne sois pas surpris si je lâche la police à tes trousses. Stiles viens, tu peux m'accompagner à ma salle de classe. »

« Mais j'ai sports, et c'est de l'autre côté de l'école donc je… » Lydia lança un regard au jeune Stilinski et il revint sur ses paroles, « …serais honoré de supporter la colère de l'entraineur, juste pour pouvoir accompagner ma fabuleuse nouvelle meilleure amie jusqu'à sa salle de classe, en toute sécurité. » Il se leva, attrapa son sac sur le sol, les livres de Lydia qui étaient sur la table, et se plaça aux cotés de Lydia.

« Quelle gentillesse. Jackson, tu devrais prendre des notes. » Elle envoya ses longs cheveux dans le visage de Jackson avant de renouer son bras avec celui de Stiles, ils sortirent de la cafeteria, les autres élèves faisant une haie pour leur reine des abeilles et sa nouvelle acquisition.

Fin du chapitre 5 !

* Punk'd : Emission de télé américaine où les stars se piègent entre elles en caméra caché, une sorte de Surprise Surprise à l'américaine.

J'ai adoré Lydia dans ce chapitre, et vous ?

Je pense que vous l'aimerez encore plus dans le prochain ^^

A bientôt ^^


	6. Hold my hand

LOS

Note de l'auteur : '_Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, Désolé, que ça ait prit si longtemps. Même si je l'ai écrit sur papier parce que ça n'allait pas sur l'ordi, donc je peaufinais et puis j'ai eu du travail et j'ai honte. *tête pendue* Enfin voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.'_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur toutes mes trads, elles me font extremement plaisir ^^  
><em>

_Ardentia13, tes mp sont disabled du coup je ne peux pas te répondre ...  
><em>

Chapitre 6

Derek attrapa la glacière qui contenait de l'eau et quelques denrées périssables et la mit à l'arrière de la Jeep de Stiles, à côté des deux tentes, des trois sacs de couchage, des cannes à pêche et de la boite d'appâts, qu'il avait déjà posé dans le coffre.

Quand il eut fini, il referma le hayon et s'appuya sur le côté de la jeep, il plissa le front et se renfrogna. Il pouvait entendre Stiles, à l'intérieur, qui parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone, et il savait qu'il s'agissait de Lydia rien qu'en entendant le rythme cardiaque de Stiles qui battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Ce qui le fit se renfrogner encore davantage.

Derek détestait l'admettre mais il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Même si Stiles avait dit qu'il n'était plus amoureux de la rouquine, son corps semblait penser le contraire. Surtout maintenant que la fille avait décidé de prendre Stiles entre ses griffes manucurées en tant que '_ami rien de plus_' comme Stiles lui avait expliqué la nuit dernière…

…

Quand Stiles était revenu de l'école l'autre jour et avait raconté à Derek le nouvel engouement de la rouquine pour lui, cela n'avait pas plu à Derek. Principalement à cause de cet… _amour_ que son compagnon avait eu pour elle pendant toutes ces années.

Quand Stiles avait vu '_l'expression'_ sue le visage de Derek, il s'était empressé de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était innocent et qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié pour Lydia dorénavant. Derek avait une confiance absolue en Stiles, mais il avait du mal à faire confiance à Lydia. Quand il l'avait dit enfin plutôt crié à Stiles, ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel avait frappé Derek à l'arrière de la tête. Il lui avait même raconté en détails comment la rouquine avait pris sa défense face à Scott et qu'elle essayait probablement d'être ami avec lui juste pour obtenir tous les détails croustillants de leur relation. Citant Lydia lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de fantasmes jouissifs et torrides pour les moments intimes qu'elle passait avec Jackson.

Derek avait vraiment rougit un peu, avant de pousser gentiment son compagnon sur le lit et de l'entrainer dans des activités proclamant leur relation.

…

Un sourire très loup garou-esque se forma sur le visage de l'homme alors qu'il se remémorait tout le plaisir qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière. Même s'ils n'avaient pas encore consommé leur engagement en tant que compagnons, ça avait quand même été merveilleux.

Derek pour sa part, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que Stiles soit prêt et qu'ils puissent ne faire qu'un.

Leur union sera gravée dans les étoiles et chantée par Dieu, elle-même.

Derek était si prit dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas quand le bavard sortit de la maison.

Stiles sortit de la maison avec son téléphone dans la main, ayant du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Lydia venait juste de s'inviter toute seule à leur sortie camping-entre-homme-pour-que-son-père-fasse-connaissance-avec-son-petit-ami-en-esperant-qu'il-ne-le-tue-pas sous les étoiles.

Il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Derek mais quand il leva les yeux il vit son loup appuyé contre la voiture, les bras croisés et avec le plus merveilleux des sourires sur le visage.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait apporté à l'homme un plateau rempli de sa viande préférée ou un plateau avec un Stiles étendu et tout prêt pour lui.

Stiles rougit un peu devant ses propres pensées.

Cela l'émerveillait toujours autant.

Cette connexion complète entre eux.

Il devait admettre qu'a la seconde même où il avait vu Derek, même s'il avait presque fait dans son pantalon, il avait été attiré par lui. Le mystère entourant l'homme avait attiré Stiles comme un papillon autour d'une flamme, et à la minute où il avait compris ce que Derek et Scott étaient, il n'y avait aucun espoir que sa vie redevienne comme avant. Sa vie qui, il ne le savait pas encore à l'époque, allait totalement changer à cause des Coutumes des Loups Garous.

Revenant à lui et avant que ce moment passe, Stiles leva silencieusement son téléphone et sélectionna la fonction photo. Il prit trois photos, capturant l'expression du loup garou avant que Derek ne lève les yeux et le voit.

« Que faisais tu ? »

« Rien. » couina Stiles, en verrouillant rapidement son téléphone, puis en le rangeant dans sa poche.

Derek éleva un sourcil et se dirigea vers l'ado, puis il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, « Menteur. »

« Je viens peut-être ou peut-être pas d'obtenir la preuve que tu peux sourire. Mords-moi. »

Derek grogna et plongea sur son cou, le mordillant doucement. « Ca peut se faire. »

Stiles frissonna et enroula ses bras autour du cou du loup, il ferma les yeux alors que l'homme reniflait, mordillait, léchait et suçotait la peau de sa gorge.

« Mec, je ne sais pas si je vais finir à m'habituer au fait que tu sois si affectueux. » gémit Stiles.

« Après des années de solitude, on dirait que je gardais ça en réserve pour toi. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois là pour que je puisse l''utiliser maintenant. » Derek sourit encore contre la peau de Stiles alors qu'il laissait un autre suçon, au moins celui-ci serait visible pour tous.

Stiles rigola, « C'est comme '_L'Invasion des profanateurs de sépultures'_ ? D'où ça sort ? »

Derek se recula un peu et lui fit un petit sourire, « Il fallait que ça sorte, c'est tout. Je pense que c'est parce que tu nous rends heureux. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais. Nous n'avons pas été heureux depuis très très longtemps et toi Stiles tu nous rends très très heureux. »

« J'en suis extrêmement content, » Stiles sourit et il serra un peu plus Derek, « Je veux que tu t'en souviennes après que je t'ai dit la nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre. »

« Qui est ? »demanda Derek encore contre le cou de l'ado.

« Lydia vient camper avec nous. »

La prise de Derek sur la taille de Stiles se resserra et un long grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme. « Oh, Derek, desserre. Fait Mal. »

Derek desserra un peu sa prise et il recula un peu la tête, « Que veux-tu dire par Lydia vient camper avec nous ! »

« Elle vient d'appeler. Elle m'a demandé ce que je faisais ce week end et puis elle s'est invité. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis non ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais pour Lydia un 'non' veut dire 'oui' et si c'est quelque chose qu'elle veut vraiment alors elle l'obtient et apparemment elle veut vraiment venir camper avec nous. »

Derek grogna et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Ce n'est pas suffisant que je doive faire avec ton père menaçant et empêcheur de flirter tout le week end, maintenant je dois aussi supporter Lydia. »

« Pas de moment sexy avec Stiles pour Derek, pauvre petit. »

Derek grogna et enleva sa tête de l'épaule de Stiles, « Je sais. Je vais être un pauvre, pauvre homme ce week end puisque je ne pourrais pas me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras ou t'embrasser… toute… la … nuit… » Chaque pause était ponctuée par une légère caresse des lèvres de Derek sur celles de Stiles. La dernière caresse dura plus longtemps et fut plus passionnée, mais en resta quand même une simple caresse. Stiles gémit et s'accrocha à la veste en cuir de son compagnon, ses poings froissant le cuir et ses ongles laissant de petites encoches, Derek lui en voudra surement pour ça plus tard.

Le cliquetis d'un pistolet qu'on arme atteint les oreilles de Derek et il se maudit de ne pas avoir remarqué la personne qui venait d'arriver plus tôt. Il s'arracha à la bouche de Stiles et se tourna pour se placer entre son compagnon et la menace même si celle-ci était tenue par le père du garçon.

Confus suite à la perte de la bouche de Derek, Stiles regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme et grogna. Il posa son front sur le cuir frais qui recouvrait l'épaule de Derek et gémit pitoyablement,

« Pa-apa. »

John garda l'arme pointée vers Derek un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de la baisser et de hausser les épaules, « J'ai cru que tu étais attaqué par un voyou. »

« Bien sûr. » ironisa Stiles et Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez tous pris ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon, mais on a un petit problème. »

« Lequel ? »

« Pas de préservatifs. » dit Derek en restant de marbre.

John pointa son pistolet sur Derek avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux et ce fut Stiles qui se plaça devant Derek cette fois. « Papa ! C'était juste pour rire ! »

John fusilla Derek du regard, « Y a intérêt. » Il rangea son arme et demanda, « Quel est le vrai problème ? »

« Elle mesure 1m63, est blonde vénitienne, a les yeux gris et un corps à se damner. »

Derek grogna et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en regardant l'homme.

« On dirait une pin-up que je voudrais bien rencontrer. Quel est le problème ? »

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré. C'est Lydia Martin et elle vient avec nous. »

John y pensa une demi-seconde avant qu'une petite lueur s'allume dans ses yeux et il tenta de cacher son sourire, « C'est bon pour moi du moment qu'elle apporte son matériel et qu'elle ne se plaint pas. »

« Je ne sais pas pour la partie 'pas de plainte' mais elle amène son matériel. »

John acquiesça, « Je vais me laver et me changer. Ce sera rapide nous allons bientôt partir. Si Mlle Martin ne se montre pas dans les cinq prochaines minutes, nous partons sans elle. »

« Très bien. »

Aussitôt que le Sheriff fut rentré, Stiles se retourna et frappa le bras de Derek, « Idiot. Pas de préservatifs… Pff. »

« Désolé. »

« Mais bon, tu as vu sa tête ? C'était excellent. »

« Tu penses qu'il y a un risque qu'il essaie de me tuer pendant mon sommeil ? » questionna doucement Derek.

« Définitivement. J'aurais même dit que ça n'aurais pas été qu'un essai, mais étant celui que tu es et tout ça, avec ton ouïe hyper développée, tu l'entendras charger l'arme a des kilomètres. » Dit Stiles, en balançant ses bras sur les épaules de l'autre homme.

Derek rigola et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le cou du garçon avant de se reculer pour sourire à son compagnon.

Le bruit de pneu sur le gravier avertit Derek que quelqu'un remontait l'allée en direction de la maison Stilinski. La voix aigre-douce de Lydia atteint ses oreilles et il jura.

« Barbie est là. » grogna Derek.

Dès que Derek eut dit cela, une jolie petite voiture de sport, absolument pas faite pour aller ailleurs que sur la route apparut. Lydia se gara derrière le SUV de John et resta dans sa voiture, à se disputer avec quelqu'un au téléphone. L'homme garda un air méprisant et bougea pour s'appuyer contre la jeep, les bras croisés.

Stiles se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et fit signe à la rouquine. Elle sourit et lui fit un signe aussi avant de pointer le téléphone et de faire une grimace. Stiles sourit à ses pitreries. Son visage prit une expression furieuse et Stiles vit ses lèvres se plisser de dégoût, avant qu'elle réponde à celui qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Stiles se tourna vers Derek, « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Jackson. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Ah. »

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux crier au téléphone, raccrocher avec colère, puis attraper ses affaires, avant de sortir de la voiture de sport.

« Salut les gars. » Elle claqua sa portière puis regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles et siffla, « Bonjour Sheriff. Vous avez l'air en forme après ce brin de toilette. »

Stiles se tourna vers la maison à temps pour voir son père rougir et répondre en grognant, « Prends tes affaires et on y va. La lumière du jour ne va pas durer éternellement. »

« Un coup de main, les gars. »

Etonnamment, Lydia avait apporté le strict nécessaire. Un seul sac à dos violet avec ses vêtements et des produits féminins, un sac de couchage vert clair assez confortable, et une petite tente. Pour tout dire, les trois hommes étaient tous assez surpris par cette constatation.

Derek chargea les affaires dans la jeep pendant que les autres s'installaient sur leurs sièges. Stiles attendait à côté de la portière conducteur, son siège plié en avant, il avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Papa a pris son arme. Désolé. »

L'alpha émit un grognement énervé à l'idée d'avoir à s'asseoir à coté de Lydia à l'arrière. « Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. »

« Je sais. Allez, monte, jolies fesses. » Dit Stiles en mettant une petite claque sur le cul de l'homme qui essayait de monter. Lydia rigola et John grommela.

Derek s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans le petit espace et Stiles deplia son siège avant de pouvoir s'asseoir.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? »

« Deux jours sans appel, sans sms, sans parents, sans ragots, et avec trois hommes extrêmement attirant ? Je suis plus que prête. » Soupira Lydia en se redressant sur son siège. « Conduisez James. »

« Nous sommes partis Miss Daisy. » Stiles sourit et démarra le jeep.

L'heure de trajet fut occupée par Lydia et son bavardage non-stop parlant de tout et n'importe quoi qui lui était arrivé cette semaine, même si c'était hautement inintéressant. Quand Stiles arriva sur le parking du site du camping, il eut tout juste le temps de se garer avant que Derek tape sur son siège pour qu'il le laisse sortir. Il en grognait d'énervement alors que Stiles prenait un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour éteindre le moteur et défaire sa ceinture.

« Je sais. Si j'avais pu faire quelque chose, il n'y aurait pas eu de discussion. Enfin, à moins que ce soit moi qui parle. Je sais apprécier une bonne discussion de temps en temps. »

Les deux sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le coffre pour décharger les affaires. Lydia leva les yeux et appela, « Hé jolies fesses, tu viens nous aider ? »

Derek et John levèrent tous deux les yeux et Derek plissa le front, « Pardon ? » ajouta Derek.

« Je ne te parlait pas, mais tu peux aussi venir aider, beauté. »

Derek sourit et regarda le Sheriff pour voir le rouge envahir son visage, « On dirait que vous avez une _Lolita_ rien que pour vous. »

« Bouge Hale. » dit John en se dirigeant vers les deux ados.

Derek dut se mordre la joue pour éviter de sourire avant de suivre l'autre homme. Le groupe attrapa ses affaires et prit un des sentiers qui menaient aux sites de campement. John prit la tête, puis Stiles et Derek, qui tenaient chacun un anse de la glacière, puis Lydia à l'arrière. Si un seul des males s'était retourné durant les quarante minutes de marche dans les bois, il aurait pu voir le sourire narquois de la rouquine alors qu'elle lorgnait sur les trois paires de fesses.

Quand ils arrivèrent à un vieux chêne avec une flèche rouge peinte sur l'écorce, John sortit du sentier.

« Euh, Papa, tu vas dans la mauvaise direction. » dit Stiles, en faisant une pause avant de regarder Derek et Lydia.

« Nan. Je sais ce que je fais. » John leur tourna le dos et sourit, «Fais confiance à ton vieux père. »

Stiles sourit et haussa les épaules en avançant, obligeant Derek à avancer sous peine de perdre sa prise sur la glacière. Lydia se contenta de réajuster son sac avant de suivre ses garçons.

Il y eut environ trente autres minutes de marche mais ça en valait la peine se dirent-ils quand ils passèrent un couple de magnifique arbre protégeant une petite clairière herbeuse située juste à côté d'une rivière s'écoulant tranquillement. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à passer derrière les montagnes, le ciel se teintait de rose/violet, et les chants des oiseaux dans les arbres complétaient la tranquillité du lieu.

« C'est… » Commença Stiles, « Magnifique. » Termina Lydia.

« Tu vois, ton vieux père à plus d'une carte dans sa manche. »

Lydia marcha jusqu'au Sheriff, « Et si je vous aide à enlever votre chemise, vont-elles jaillir partout ? » Elle sourit timidement alors que l'homme rougissait à nouveau avant de se retourner en grommelant.

Contente d'elle, Lydia enleva son sac et le plaça à ses pieds. Stiles et Derek la rejoignirent et posèrent la glacière avant d'enlever leurs sacs. « Euh, ouais, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu flirtes avec mon père ! » chuchota tout bas Stiles.

Lydia lança un regard au Sheriff par-dessus son épaule et sourit, « Je mets juste mon pied dans la porte. »Elle se tourna vers Stiles et chuchota, « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour pendant le repas de midi ? »

« Ouais. » dit suspicieusement Stiles.

« Eh bien, sur la route de chez toi, Jackson s'est énervé parce que j'annule un rencard avec lui pour passer du temps avec toi. Je lui ai rappelé qu'il l'a aussi fait pas mal de fois au cours de notre 'relation' et que pour une fois, ce serait lui qui m'attendrait. Il a dit certaines choses et j'ai cassé avec lui. Je suis libre depuis plusieurs heures. Puisque je prévois de rester célibataire jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme universitaire, j'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas mal de poser les bases de ce qui pourrait être un futur à long terme. »

« Avec mon père ? »

Lydia hocha la tête et rougit, « Ouais. C'est un homme bien, qui apparemment sait comment prendre soin d'une femme et il est canon. En plus, j'ai comme qui dirais un énorme béguin pour lui depuis que j'ai quatorze ans et il possède ses propres menottes. Donc je n'aurais pas à en acheter quand on en arrivera aux coch… » « Ne finis pas ta phrases ! » Cria à moitié Stiles, obtenant un regard confus de son père, qui avait commencé à monter sa tente.

« Je pense que j'aime la façon dont les choses tournent. » rigola Derek en passant un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, « Je suppose que je n'ai plus à me soucier de Malibu Barbie essayant de te voler à moi, dans ce cas. »

« Derek. Ferme-la. »

« Pourquoi toujours Malibu Barbie ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être Barbie Physicienne Nucléaire ? »

« Ok. Barbie Physicienne Nucléaire. »

« Merci. »

Le loup sourit et serra un peu l'épaule du garçon, « Je vais aller chercher un peu de bois pour le feu. Bonne chance avec tout ça. »

Stiles regarda Derek partir dans les bois et lui cria, « Bien sûr, va y et laisse-moi me débrouiller tout seul, pourquoi pas ! »

« Où va Hale ? » demanda John, à genoux en train d'attacher sa toile de tente à l'armature.

« Il va chercher du bois, » dit Stiles, puis il soupira, « et il va surement aussi mourir de rire à l'idée que mon ancien béguin devenue ma meilleure amie à des vues sur mon père. »

« Aw, petit cœur, » sourit Lydia en tapotant sa joue, « …Apelle moi maman. »

« Aaaaah ! » cria Stiles avant de s'éloigner de la rouquine hilare, en murmurant quelque chose à propos de l'injustice de tout ça.

…

Quand Derek revint au campement, deux des tentes étaient montés, Le Sheriff et Lydia étaient tous deux assis sur un rondin et portaient un regard amusé sur Stiles qui bataillait avec sa tente.

Il se dirigea vers le duo et posa le bois au pied du Sheriff, « Pendant combien de temps allez-vous le laisser essayer ? »

« Plus très longtemps. » sourit John en portant une bouteille d'eau à sa bouche pour en boire une gorgée.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'aider à ériger son piquet, Derek. »

Le Sheriff recracha la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre et commença à tousser. Lydia adressa un petit sourire à Derek avant de tapoter et frotter le dos de John.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ca va Sheriff ? » Demanda Derek en souriant.

John lui lança un regard noir et toussa-grogna à cette remarque, alors que Derek se dirigeait vers Stiles pour lui donner un coup de main avec sa tente. Se tournant vers Lydia, il se renfrogna, « Tu les encourages ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. » dit Lydia, en continuant de frotter le dos de l'homme. « Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? »

« Il est trop vieux pour Stiles. »

Lydia fronça les sourcils, « Il a vingt-quatre ans. Ce n'est que sept ans, ce n'est pas si grave. En plus, Stiles est assez vieux pour faire son choix et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Vous devriez savoir ça maintenant. Je pense vous avoir vu lui crier dessus à cause de son comportement irresponsable une bonne douzaine de fois depuis que le début de l'année scolaire. C'est un ado avec des envies, laissez-le s'amuser. »

John grogna en lançant un regard vers son fils et Hale. Le plus âgé rigolait en regardant Stiles qui venait de se faire taper en pleine poitrine par un piquet capricieux. Stiles se frotta le torse et avec un regard méchant il prit le piquet en question pour donner un coup sur le cul du plus âgé. Derek arrêta de rire et se frotta l'arrière train avant de faire un mouvement pour attraper Stiles, qui fit une tentative pour se mettre hors de portée, sans toutefois y parvenir. Résultat, Hale enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et le souleva de terre. Les yeux de Stiles sortirent pratiquement de sa tête mais il avait un grand sourire insouciant sur le visage.

John soupira, son fils semblait heureux… et Derek aussi pour ce que ça lui importait. Le dernier des Hale avait toujours un air menaçant et dur après la perte tragique de sa famille. Merde, Judson Hale, le père de Derek, avait été un des plus proches amis de John pendant un bon moment et sa femme, Chloé, les avaient pratiquement nourris lui et Stiles avait la mort de sa propre femme.

« Ils ont l'air heureux, hein. »

« Ouep. »

John soupira, « ça ne veut pas dire que je dois apprécier la situation. »

Lydia sourit, sa main avait arrêter de frotter son dos et était à présent posée confortablement sur son épaule gauche, bras enroulé autour de l'autre homme. « Nan, mais vous vous devez de les respecter. »

John se tourna et fixa la rouquine, « tu sais, quand j'ai entendu que tu venais avec nous aujourd'hui j'étais fin déterminé à te caser avec Stiles. Vu qu'il t'a aimé pendant si longtemps, j'espérais que tu pourrais le lui rappeler pour l'éloigner de Hale, mais cette petite conversation que nous venons d'avoir me montre que tu as surement plus de maturité que mon fils et que ça serais méchant de ma part de te faire ça. »

Lydia rougit, « Il est plus mature que vous le croyez Sheriff. Il le cache juste très bien. A part ça, même si aviez essayé d'exécuter votre petit plan, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné. Je suis plus comme Stiles que ce que vous pensez. »

John écarquilla les yeux, « Quoi…es-tu… tu sais? … une lesbienne ? »

La rouquine rigola, une expression amusée envahit son visage, « Non, » elle se pencha vers lui, se rapprocha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « J'aime aussi les hommes plus âgés. »

A ces mots murmurés, le Sheriff fit un bond en arrière et une rougeur envahit ses joues alors que Lydia se levait pour se diriger vers les garçons, « Sérieux, les enfants. Vous avez besoin d'une femme pour faire tout le travail à votre place ? »

Derek et Stiles prirent tous deux un air offensé quand Lydia arriva et réussit à monter la tente en quelques instants. Elle rayonnait fièrement sous leurs deux regards énervés, avant que Stiles mette les pieds dans le plat en sortant une remarque impertinente qui lui valut une prise de tête avec la pin-up.

John soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, « Sauvez-moi de la jeunesse. »

…

Derek se sourit à lui-même quand il réussit à allumer un petit feu de camp. Il jeta un regard à sa gauche et observa un moment John et Stiles alors qu'ils installaient leurs cannes à pêche et la boite d'appât au bord de la rivière. Stiles passait sa main sur la marque rouge que Lydia avait laissé autour de son cou en grommelant à propos de l'injustice d'être un homme avec des principes et de ne pas pouvoir frapper une femme.

Il regarda à droite et vit Lydia assise sur le sol, appuyée sur le rondin sur lequel elle s'était assisse avec le Sheriff un peu plus tôt. Elle sirotait de l'eau et regardait Stilinski Sénior avec un léger désir. Derek pu entendre son cœur s'accélérer alors que ses yeux fixaient l'homme, toutefois son visage n'en montrait aucun signe.

Derek se retourna vers le feu, plaçant les bouts de bois en pyramide quand des mots murmurés atteignirent ses oreilles, « J'ai mes chances, pas vrai ? »

Il fut un peu surpris d'entendre ses mots mal assurés sortirent de la bouche d'une femme qui d'habitude avait son franc parler. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui demandait à lui, mais il prit un moment pour répondre sincèrement, « Avec Dudley Do-Right*? … Ouais, tu as autant de chance qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais tu devrais vraiment attendre d'être plus âgée comme tu avais dit à Stiles l'autre fois. Si tu essais de faire plus que flirter aussi tôt, tu vas finir par blesser John et Stiles. »

Lydia tourna ses yeux gris vers l'Alpha, « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai rien prévu de faire avant d'avoir fini l'université, mais… je vais avoir besoin d'une petite faveur d'ici là. »

« Et je t'en dois une ? »

« Considérant que j'ai décidé de ne pas sortir avec ton mec avant au lycée quand j'ai réalisé à quel point il était mignon, intelligent, et drôle et que je suis sorti avec un mec plus doué pour être beau que pour réfléchir ? … Oui, tu m'en dois une parce que sinon tu tournerais autour de mon mec et Stiles étant si loyal et fidèle, tu sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas quitté même en étant attiré par toi. »

Derek ne put rien dire pour la contredire parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Si Lydia et Stiles avait été ensemble bien avant toute l'histoire avec Peter, il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'être davantage qu'un ami ou un protecteur silencieux pour Stiles. « Donc parce que tu étais comme la majorité des lycéennes c'est-à-dire aussi profonde qu'une flaque d'eau, je te _dois_ une faveur ? »

« C'est l'idée principale. »

« Quelle faveur ? »

Lydia sourit et se retourna pour observer le duo père-fils, « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est assez simple. Surtout pour un grand loup viril et puissant comme toi. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux observer le Sheriff qui venait de se plier pour ramasser un ver qui était tombé de ses doigts et elle sourit, « Je veux que tu surveilles ce qui est à moi. Je sais déjà grâce à Allison que Stiles et Steve vont, tous deux, aller à la fac à deux villes d'ici, donc il reviendra pour les week end et les vacances. Je suppose que tu te trouveras un appart la bas pour rester proche de Stiles, donc tu pourras être mes oreilles quand le Sheriff communiquera avec son fils et mes yeux quand vous reviendrez à Beacon Hills. Je vais faire toutes mes études à Harvard, donc je ne pourrais revenir que pendant les vacances pour affaiblir ses défenses. Assures toi juste qu'aucune bimbo ne jette son dévolu sur ce qui n'est pas à elle. »

« Tu es plutôt possessive envers quelqu'un qui techniquement n'est pas à toi ? »

« Toi de même. » le contra-t-elle, « Je sais que toi et Stiles n'avez pas encore dansé à l'horizontale, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être tout 'Moi Derek, Stiles, Mien', »Dit Lydia dans une imitation moqueuse de Tarzan, « Alors pourquoi cela devrait il m'arrêter. »

Derek grogna, « Tu sais que c'est un homme adulte et qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. Comment suis-je supposé l'empêcher d'avoir des rencards ? »

« Je suis sure que Stiles et toi serez capable de trouver quelque chose. Alors, peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? » Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent les siens et le supplièrent silencieusement.

« Je pense que je peux garder un œil sur ton homme pendant quelques temps. Essayer de l'éloigner de quiconque pourrais être intéressé. »

Lydia lui sauta dessus et le serra contre elle en le tenant par les épaules, « Merci. »

Puis elle reprit sa place contre la buche pour continuer son observation du duo père-fils qui essayait sans succès de pécher le diner. Pendant ce temps, le feu de Derek s'était élevé et était devenu un grand feu de camp. Il s'assit à coté de Lydia sur la buche et regarda avec elle pendant un moment, alors que les deux hommes attrapaient des algues et des bouts de bois.

« A ce rythme nous ne mangerons jamais. »

Derek rigola, « Dois-je sauver le repas ? »

Lydia se tourna vers l'Alpha avec un air suppliant, « Oui, s'il te plait, j'aimerais manger avant le siècle prochain. »

Derek sourit et se dirigea vers la rivière. Il resta à côté de Stiles pendant un moment, silencieux, « Alors… Lydia et moi, nous nous demandions quand arriverais le repas ? »

« La ferme. » grommela Stiles, puis il sourit en sentant sa ligne tirer, « Mec ! Je pense que j'en ai un ! » Dit-il surexcité en commençant à ramener sa ligne. « Allez ! Ouais, ça doit être un gros ! »

Lydia se rapprocha en entendant les cris surexcités de Stiles et le regarda, stupéfaite, alors que Stiles ramena un grand bout de bois.

« Wow, il est gros comme une maison, mec. » dit Derek.

« Le plus gros 'poisson' que j'ai jamais vu. » sourit John.

« Stiles je suis impressionné. Il n'y a que toi pour chopper une aussi grosse trique, que ce soit sur terre ou en mer. »

Les joues de Derek se teintèrent de rouge en entendant le sous-entendu, le Sheriff gémit et leva les yeux au ciel, et Stiles se tourna juste vers Lydia et sourit, « Comme si tu savais. »

Lydia lui tira la langue, puis jeta un œil à Derek. Ses yeux le parcoururent de la tête aux pieds, « Oh, je suis pratiquement sur d'avoir raison. »

Derek toussa, « Bien, bien, si vous deux avez fini de ne rien attraper, que diriez-vous de laisser faire un professionnel. »

« Par tous les moyens, Hale, si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux alors va y. » dit John en remontant sa propre ligne avant de tendre sa canne à Derek. Derek se contenta de le fixer avant de se mettre à genoux pour enlever ses chaussures. Il enleva ses chaussettes, se leva puis enleva sa veste en cuir qu'il tendit à Stiles en même temps que son tee shirt. Il roula ensuite ses bas de pantalon jusqu'au genou et avança dans l'eau de la rivière. Quand il arriva au milieu il s'arrêta et il regarda ses pieds, se concentrant sur l'eau miroitante. Après environ dix minutes, les trois autres sur la berge devinrent fatigués de le regarder.

« Derek ! » cria Stiles. Derek fit un léger mouvement de tête pour faire savoir à Stiles qu'il écoutait. « Les poissons ne vont pas sortir de l'eau et s'évanouir juste parce que tu te tiens là torse nu. »

Derek sourit et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres.

« Tu viens juste de me faire chut, là ? »

Derek lança un petit regard en direction de Stiles avant de retourner à l'observation de l'eau. Il se pencha lentement et plaça doucement ses mains dans l'eau, essayant de ne pas déranger le calme de la rivière. Ses mains formèrent un rond large sous l'eau et il attendit.

John allait demander à Stiles ce que faisait son petit ami quand le corps de Derek se tendit et il bougea ses mains dans l'eau. Dans sa main, tenu en place par ses griffes allongées, était une des plus grandes Perches* que le Sheriff ait jamais vu.

Derek avait un grand sourire fier sur le visage, « Je l'ai eu. »

Il envoya le poisson en direction de la berge, droit sur Lydia. Les mains de la rouquine se tendirent et elle rattrapa le poisson de justesse.

Lydia était ébahie. La bouche du poisson s'ouvrait et se fermait et ses yeux noirs la regardaient. Quand la jeune femme réalisa ce qu'elle fixait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle cria. « Eew ! » Elle repoussa le poisson contre le torse du Sheriff et attrapa le dos de la chemise en flanelle de Stiles pour s'essuyer les mains. « Où est mon gel hydro alcoolique ! » cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac.

Derek partagea un regard amusé avec les deux hommes sur la rive, « Vous voulez que j'en attrape un autre ? »

Stilinski senior regarda le poisson dans ses mains, ébahi, « Je pense que celui-ci suffira pour nous. »

Derek avait toujours ce sourire sur le visage en sortant de l'eau. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la rive, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Stiles et il attira le corps de l'ado contre le sien, « Que disais tu sur les poissons et mon torse nu ? »

« Que j'avais tort, oh tout puissant homme qui murmure aux poissons. »

Derek mordilla le cou de Stiles avant d'y placer un baiser rapide puis il se tourna vers John, « Puisque je l'ai attrapé, à vous de le faire cuire. »

John se contenta de grogner et se dirigea vers le feu de camp, ou il écailla et enleva les arrêtes du poisson.

Derek attrapa ses chaussures et chaussettes avec sa main droite alors que la gauche restait fermement enroulée autour de la taille de Stiles.

« Tu crois que ça va lui faire oublier la remarque sur les préservatifs ? »

« Aucune chance. » toussota Stiles, puis il noua ses bras autour de la taille du loup.

Fin du chapitre 6.

*Dudley Do-Right : Dessin animé puis film raconta les mésaventures de Dudley Do-Right, un membre de la police montée canadienne.

*Perche : le poisson ^^ Big-Mouthed Bass en version originale, je ne connais pas les poissons, après recherches sur Google c'est la traduction que j'ai trouvé, si quelqu'un s'y connait, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'éclairer ^^

Note de l'auteur : '_Ok, donc c'est ici que j'arrête le chapitre. Désolé si c'est un moment étrange pour couper mais après consultation avec ma frangine, elle m'a dit que c'était un bon endroit pour couper, sur une note heureuse avant que tout le drame arrive. Donc j'ai coupé sur une note heureuse.'_

Voilà ^^

A bientôt


End file.
